


A Second Attempt - Part I

by Phoenix2Writer



Series: A Second Attempt [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Characters of color, Desi James Potter, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Hermione likes Quidditch, LGBTQ Characters, Lily Evans and Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pureblood Hermione Granger, Regulus Black Deserves Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26571298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix2Writer/pseuds/Phoenix2Writer
Summary: When Hermione Granger is thrown back in time, she is reborn as Hermione Dorea Potter, twin sister to James Potter. However, she has no recollection of her past life. She must navigate a world where almost everyone is an enemy, even those closest to her.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter & Regulus Black, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, Mia Potter & Lily Evans Potter, Mia Potter & Lily Evans Potter & Regulus Black, Mia Potter & Pandora Lovegood, Mia Potter & Regulus Black, Sirius Black & James Potter
Series: A Second Attempt [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120070
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Time is a Fickle Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea for this fic after reading a bunch of Hermione time-traveling stories. I loved the idea, but couldn't find the exact one that I wanted, so I decided to write it. I am the original writer of this fanfiction, I'm just copying it from fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Harry Potter. I only own the plot of this story.

**March 27th, 2000**

**Ministry of Magic**

Several people greeted Hermione Granger as she strode through the Ministry of Magic's Atrium. She gave them all brief greetings, but she was in a hurry.

"Hermione!" a voice called to her. She turned and smiled. Ron Weasley was walking towards her with a huge grin on his face. Even though she and Ron had broken up, they were on good terms. Yes, she loved him but like a brother. They were just too different for a relationship to work out.

"Hi Ron," Hermione said. She smiled at him but kept walking towards the lifts. She really wished he hadn't seen her.

"What are you doing here on your day off?" he asked. Internally, Hermione groaned. This was the last thing she wanted to happen, people wondering why she was here.

"Oh, I needed to do something for Myers. And I finished editing this set of werewolf laws," she said. Hermione almost started to ramble, just so that Ron would leave, but voted against it. If she got started, she would lose track of time. That couldn't happen today.

"Oh," he said, "Well if you're going up I'll join you. Have you seen Harry? I thought he would have come in around this time and I need to talk to him about the Selwyn case." He started rambling on, but Hermione hardly paid attention. When Ron mentioned Harry, her mind drifted to the plan.

Her completely, insane plan. It was something that you would think Harry Potter or Ron Weasley to come up with, not Hermione Granger. But she had. And it would change everything. But she would do it for Harry.

After the war ended, Harry became distant. Even though he had defeated Voldemort, he blamed himself for every death. Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore, Mad-Eye, Remus, Tonks, Fred. It was survivor's guilt, but nothing pulled him out. Harry threw himself into his Auror work, only coming to dinner at the Weasley's because Hermione and Ron dragged him there.

But Hermione, in her extensive research, had found something that could help. Erasing it. Going back and -

"Hermione? Hermione!" Ron's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "Are you alright? You drifted off for a minute."

"I'm fine Ronald. Just a bit tired, that's all."

"Are you sure? Because you had that look..."

"I'm fine Ron," Hermione huffed, "Now I need to get these up to Level Four." She turned and quickly walked into a closing elevator.

Hermione got up to the Department for the Regulation of Magical Creatures, the 'Control' bit had been taken off a year previous, and made her way to the office. She put her stuff at her desk. To anyone walking through, it would seem like she was getting ready for work. On the contrary, Hermione was preparing to do one of the hardest things in her life. Even harder than wiping her parents' memories or even hunting Horcruxes. She was preparing to leave all her friends behind. Forever.

She brushed the thoughts out of her head. Hermione grabbed her wand and left everything else. She wouldn't need it. As she made her way to the lifts, Hermione tried not to show how nervous she was. A ministry worker was standing by the buttons, looking almost asleep.

"Level Nine please," Hermione said in what she hoped was a level tone. The man gave a little bit of a start but didn't question her. As the elevator started to move, she went over the plan in her head.

Step One, don't tell anyone of the plan. That was essential. If Ron or Ginny or any of her other friends even suspected that Hermione might do something like this, they would stop her. Step Two, make it to the Department of Mysteries. She had to get to the only door never opened before. Step Three, open the door.

"Level Nine - Department of Mysteries," said the cool voice. Hermione stepped off the elevator and walked down the long hallway. She opened the door at the end of the hallway and quickly marked it with a firey X. The room began to spin, but the fiery X kept her vision grounded. After the room stopped spinning, she started to count doors.

"Five doors from the entrance to the right," Hermione muttered to herself. She found the door in question and took a deep breath. Everything depended on this moment. Once she did this, there would be no going back.

She took a deep breath. " _Tempus Vincit Omnia_ ," she muttered. When her hand touched the handle, the door swung open easily. Hermione took another deep breath and entered the room.

The only words she can use to describe the room was timeless. When Hermione entered the room, the door snapped shut behind her. In the center of the room, stood a tall woman. As Hermione looked at her, the woman smiled. It was warm and welcoming, like. Hermione choked back a sob, like her mother's before her memory was wiped.

"Welcome Hermione Granger," she said to Hermione. "I have been waiting a long time for you,"

"Sorry to have kept you waiting," Hermione replied. Silence filled the chamber. Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"What do you want dear?" the woman asked. "Only four others have come to see me. It is very hard to get in here. So you must want something from me."

"Er - yes. I - I want to save Harry. His problems all started with his parents dying. I want to prevent that. I just want my best friend to have a normal life." Her voice cracked on the last thought. That was all Harry ever wanted. A normal life.

"I take it that in addition to saving James and Lily Potter, you want to stop Voldemort from rising?"

"Yes, I do. Can I stop him from rising the first time?"

"No dear. I'm afraid that Voldemort must rise the first time. I work in a very different way. You will be transported back as an infant, regaining your memories after completing a specific set of requirements."

"But I'll be able to stop him from rising the second time? Cedric, Sirius, the others, they won't die?"

"Dear, everyone dies eventually. But yes, if you succeed, Voldemort will not rise the second time. You will save those who died in the Second Wizarding War, and some from the First."

Hermione squared her shoulders. "What are the requirements?"

"I will send you back to this day, 1960. As you grow up, you will have flashes of this life. You are not a Seer, it is simply your mind preparing you for the return of your memories. You have five requirements. First, you must attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Second, you must befriend one of the following people, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Lily Evans, or James Potter. Third, you must save someone who would have died initially. And it cannot be any of the previously mentioned people. Fourth, you must have received your OWL results. Fifth, you must see a person whom you have looked up to in this life. However, you must choose this person before you depart."

Hermione thought for a moment. Who did she know she could trust. Who was the first person she looked up to in the wizarding world? An image of a woman transforming into a tabby cat flashed across her mind. "Minerva McGonagall," she decided.

"Very well," said the woman, "Goodbye, and good luck." She waved her hand and Hermione Granger was sent hurtling back through time and space.

* * *


	2. Childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “A lady shouldn’t be seen screaming and yelling like a hooligan.”
> 
> “Yes, sister dear. One must not show any happiness that their brother’s soul has been utterly crushed by this defeat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Remus and Sirius would still be alive.

**March 27, 1960**

**St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries**

“It’s a girl!” cried the healer. The cries of the baby girl echoed through the small room. Her father, who had been standing off to the side, gingerly took her. He smiled down at the tiny baby in his arms.

“Charlus let me see her,” said the baby's mother. She was laying on the bed, holding a second bundle. Charlus Potter stepped over to his wife and gave her their daughter. Dorea Potter smiled down at her two children. 

One was a boy, his dark hair already showing signs of being naturally messy, just like his father. One of his small hands was outstretched, reaching for his twin sister. The girl looked very similar to the boy. Her hair was also dark, but it was too soon to tell whether or not it would be messy like her brothers’. She was awake, and her hazel eyes searched the room. When they fell on her brother, she reached out a small fist.

When the children’s hands met, the baby boy opened his eyes. The twins regarded each other and after a moment, started gurgling happily to each other. Charlus and Dorea smiled at the two happy babies. Charlus glanced up as a mediwitch came in. 

“Excuse me, Lord and Lady Potter,” she said. “But there are a few people who are waiting outside this room for you. Shall I send them in?” 

Charlus kissed his wife on the head and walked out to meet his friends and family. A small group had gathered outside the ward; his parents, Dorea’s mother, his brother, Fleamont Potter, and his wife, and their friends the McKinnons. Alyssa McKinnon looked up at Charlus expectantly when he walked through the door.

“How’s Dorea? Are the babies alright? Can we see them?” she asked in rapid-fire. Alyssa McKinnon was a petite woman, with strawberry blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She and Dorea had been best friends while at Hogwarts and that friendship hadn’t gone away after they had graduated. 

Charlus laughed, a deep booming laugh. “She’s fine Alyssa,” he chuckled. “You and Richard may come in first to see them if you wish.” Dorea’s mother sniffed from the corner, but Charlus ignored her. “The rest of you may see Dorea in a few moments.’

“It’s twins. A boy and a girl,” he told the McKinnon’s as they walked into the room. Dorea’s eyes lit up when they saw her best friend come in. Alyssa squealed when she saw the babies. 

“What are you going to name them?” asked Richard. He was a tall, broad-shouldered man. His red hair and brown eyes made his look very different from his wife, but they did love each other. He and Charlus had started to form a friendship after Dorea and Charlus’ wedding. 

“This one’s name,” said Dorea, gesturing to the baby boy in her arms, “will be called James Charlus Potter. And the girl we’re naming Hermione Dorea Potter.” 

Charlus spoke up, “We would like you two to both their godparents. You two are very important to Dorea and me.”

Alyssa and Richard nodded their assent. 

The Potter’s smiled at each other, then at their children. Great things come from great people and the Potters were no exception. 

* * *

**June 5th, 1963**

**Potter Manor**

A laugh echoed throughout the room. A small girl ran around chasing bubbles. Her black hair kept getting in her face, but she ignored it in favour of trying to pop the bubbles. A boy was sitting in one spot watching his sister run around. 

“More!” the girl exclaimed. She ran up to the boy with a huge smile on her face. “ ‘amie make more!” The boy huffed and pointed to his hair. Instead of a mop of dark hair like his sister, his hair was every shade of the rainbow. 

“Mia, take off,” he said. The girl laughed again. The boy pouted, but eventually joined her. 

Their parents walked into the room to see the twins lying on the floor laughing, James’ hair still all the shades of the rainbow, and bubbles all around the room. 

“Hermione! James!” Dorea exclaimed. The children in question looked up as their names were called. Tears sprung into their mother’s eyes as she beamed at them proudly. 

Charlus swept Hermione up as he cried, “Their first accidental magic! Dorea!” The twins stared at each other confused, too young to understand why James creating bubbles and Hermione changing James’ hair was such a big deal. 

But their parents were happy, and that was all that mattered. 

* * *

**August 30th, 1965**

**Potter Manor**

“Mum?” asked a small girl’s voice. Dorea Potter turned around to see three small children standing in the doorway to the living room. 

The boy had untidy black hair with glasses framing his hazel eyes. He looked as if he would rather be anywhere else than in this situation. The first of the two girls had short red hair and bright blue eyes that shone with excitement. The second girl had the same untidy black hair and hazel eyes as her brother, but the lack of glasses made the eagerness in her eyes very apparent. 

“James, Marlene, Mia,” Dorea addressed the children in order. “What do you three want?” James fidgeted, ruffling his hair. The two girls burst into chatter.

“Marlene’s mum said she would take me...Mrs. Potter can James and Mia come...It would only be for a couple of hours every day Mum...We’ll have so much fun...Oh, please Mum can I go?” the two girls babbled. Dorea held up her hand. 

“One at a time girls. James, you’re being quiet. What’s wrong?” she asked in a kind voice. 

James looked at his mother in the eyes. “Marlene and Mia want to go to Muggle primary school. But I don’t want to go with them and you can’t make me.” He stomped his foot and Marlene rolled her eyes. 

Dorea pursed her lips. She knew Alyssa McKinnon wanted to send her children to Muggle primary school, but she wasn’t keen on sending James and Hermione. Some things from her family just couldn’t get out of her head. However, Mia looked set on going. 

“James,” she said, “If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to. Mia, are you sure you want to go? You know your magic is prone to outbursts.”

Mia looked at her mother with all the determination a five-year-old can manage. “Yes, Mum. I want to go. And Mrs McKinnon said she’ll take Marlene and I if I decide to go.”

Dorea looked at her daughter. She nodded her head, and the two girls exploded into cheers. Even James, who seemed upset that Mia was going to school, managed a grin at their enthusiasm. Dorea closed her book and shook her head at their antics.

* * *

**September 4th, 1965**

**St. Elizabeth’s Primary School**

Marlene McKinnon and Hermione Potter stood on the schoolyard of the Muggle primary school. They were some of the smallest kids on the playground, but that wasn’t the reason they weren’t playing. They were listening to a conversation between a first-year boy and a girl from their class. 

“Come on freak,” the boy taunted. “Do it again. Or are you too scared? Or maybe you were trying to trick me.” He got up close to the girl’s face. She looked like she was about to cry. 

“That is it,” Mia muttered under her breath. She stormed over to the offending boy and tapped him on the shoulder. 

The boy turned around and glared at the five-year-old. “What’s it to you little girl?” he jeered. “Come to save your little friend. Or maybe you’re a freak as well?” He started to laugh in her face but stopped at the girl’s glare. 

“No,” Mia said haughtily, drawing on her memories of her mother talking at social gatherings. “I’ve come to tell you off. You’re nothing but a bully, and bullies never last long. You’re insecure about something, and taking it out on a poor, innocent girl. It’s people like you who cause others to go down a path of destructiveness. So I’m warning you now, stop or else.” The hazel eyes bored into the bully. 

“Stop or else,” the boy mimicked back. “Yeah right. What’s a girl like you gonna do about it?” 

BANG! The boy was suddenly knocked off his feet. Marlene came running towards Mia, concerned on her face. Mia stared down at the boy, a glare etched onto her face. The teachers came running over to see what the cause of the noise was. 

After breaking the children apart and calling parents and lots of talking, it was official, Hermione Potter and Marlene McKinnon, after only four days of primary school, were not invited back.

* * *

**February 12th, 1967**

**Gringotts Bank**

“James stop pushing,” Mia hissed. She elbowed her brother in the ribs, hard. 

“Ow. Yeesh, Mia, do you have to hit me so hard?” James whispered back. Charlus turned around to give them a firm look. They promptly shut up. Charlus turned back to the goblin sitting in front of the counter. 

The six-year-old Potter twins were standing in Gringotts’ hall. Contrasted with their caramel coloured skin, the blinding white marble made everything seem stark and washed out, but they knew better than to complain. They had practically begged Charlus to let them come with him to the family vaults, and they weren’t going to give him a reason to regret it. 

“Will you be going down to the vaults today Lord Potter?” asked the goblin. Charlus looked back at them asking if they wanted to go down. James and Mia nodded emphatically. 

“Yes Gobrok,” he said. The goblin at the counter called over another goblin who led the small group to the double doors. Mia clutched at James' hand a little more. She hated the dark. 

The rickety cart came rumbling up, stopping just before the group. Charlus smiled down at the two of them and lifted first Mia, then James into the cart. 

The goblin climbed in after Charlus had sat down and the cart started to move down the track. Mia squeezed James’ hand for comfort. He squeezed back and smiled at her. She gave a small laugh and reached out a hand to straighten his glasses. 

“Thanks, Mia!” he said, his grin only widening. 

When they reached the vault, they stood behind Charlus as the goblin opened the vault. James and Mia walked in after him, making sure to stick together. As he started to talk to the goblin about withdrawals, the twins wandered over to the pile of old journals. 

“James?” Mia asked. “Do you think we’ll always get along?” 

He looked at her with a curious expression. “Why would you ask that? Are you mad at me?”

“No, I’m not,” She hastily reassured him. “It was just something on my mind. Mum doesn’t get along with her family, and I was a little scared that one day we would be like that.”

“You know that Mum doesn’t get along with her family because she and Dad got married. As long as you don’t marry, I don’t know, a Malfoy, I think we’ll be just fine.” James gave Mia another one of his lopsided grins. 

Mia rolled her eyes at him. “I can safely assure you that at this moment, I have no desire to marry a Malfoy. Honestly James, a Malfoy? Are you kidding me?” She tried to toss her dark hair at him, but as it was always messy, she just got her fingers tangled in it. 

Charlus came over just as James started to laugh at his sister. He tried to give them a stern look but failed at seeing Mia’s predicament. 

“Dad!” she whined, “It’s not funny! James.” He turned to her, a grin still on his face. “Shut up,” she told him. 

“Don’t tell your brother to shut up, Mia,” Charlus said half-heartedly. “James,” he turned to her brother, “Don’t laugh at your sister when her fingers get caught in her hair. Now come along, or we’ll be late for dinner.”

The family left the vault and went back into the dark tunnels. James took Mia’s hand, which she had freed by herself, and squeezed it. What was she thinking? She and James would always have each other.

* * *

**August 29th, 1967**

**Potter Manor**

“Up!” Mia said. The twins were outside with Charlus learning how to ride broomsticks. It had taken a large amount of pleading, begging, and promising to be safe before Dorea had let him teach them how to ride. 

The broomstick flew into her hand. Mia looked over at James to see how he was doing. His broomstick had already shot into his hand and he was grinning at her. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Right,” said Charlus, “Now that you have your broomsticks, mount them and I’ll check your grip.” James and Mia did what he said. As he adjusted their grips, James grinned and winked at her. 

“Race you to the shed and back?” Mia challenged him. Charlus had finished checking and adjusting their grips. 

“You’re on,” James replied. Charlus opened his mouth to try and protest, but they had already kicked off. 

As the wind whistled in her ears, Mia cried with joy. She felt free and alive. James and Mia were about the same pace, neither having enough experience to race. She leaned forward, just like she had seen Quidditch players do in their posters. The broom accelerated just a little faster. 

As they neared the shed, Mia realized that neither she nor James knew how to turn a broomstick. She looked over at her twin and saw that he had realized the same thing. 

“ _Arresto Momentum!_ ” cried their father. The brooms stopped and the twins saw Charlus on his broomstick laughing at them. 

“Dad!” James complained. “Mia and I had it under control!” Their father continued to laugh and James huffed. 

“First lesson,” said Charlus. “You’re both going to learn how to turn and stop.”

* * *

**September 19th, 1967**

**Holyhead Harpies’ Stadium**

“WHOO!” Mia screamed. She jumped up and down, clutching to James’ arm. He was grumbling but didn’t try to remove her arm. He was sporting a mud brown scarf with two crossed golden bulrushes. Mia had a dark green scarf with a gold talon on it. Her team, the Holyhead Harpies had just beaten Puddlemere United, James’ team. 

“Mia get off of me,” James said. He tried prying my fingers off of his arm, but Mia held firm. She continued to jump up and down, yelling in excitement. She wasn’t alone. Thousands of fans were cheering at the victory. 

“Mia please try and control yourself,” said Dorea. Her black hair was pulled into an intricate braid, her dark green robes folded smoothly. Even though she was reprimanding her daughter, a smile graced her face. “A lady shouldn’t be seen screaming and yelling like a hooligan.”

Mia made a face but continued to cheer with the rest of the crowd. James smirked at her and said, “Yes, sister dear. One must not show any happiness that their brother’s soul has been utterly crushed by this defeat.” 

Mia rolled her eyes at her brother’s antics and shoved him. Dorea huffed at the twins' antics but didn’t say anything else. Charlus started to laugh with James, but Mia ignored them. The players from the Holyhead Harpies were circling the pitch again. Mia cheered as they went by again. She knew that her voice would be sore tomorrow from all of her screaming, but she didn’t care. This was probably one of the happiest days of her life. 

* * *

**January 27th, 1968**

**Potter Manor**

“HERMIONE POTTER! JAMES POTTER! GET DOWN HERE NOW!” Dorea’s voice echoed through the entrance hall. Mia giggled and ran downstairs to the parlour. James was already there, his face an image of innocence. 

“Yes, Mum?” Mia asked. She smirked to herself. She and James had decided that the parlour was lacking in colour. The walls were a hideous bright orange with the floor and ceiling a dark army green. All of Dorea’s chairs and couches were a pastel pink with orange and green throw pillows. 

But the best part of the prank was their mother. Her normally purple robes had been turned magenta. Her hair was a far cry from her normally black hair. Instead, it was a ginger that clashed horribly with her robe colour. 

“What. Did. You. Two. Do?” their mother demanded. Her face was a mask of anger. James and Mia looked at each other. They both knew it wasn’t time to try and get out of trouble. 

“We pulled a prank. Do you like it?” James said cheekily. He grinned at Dorea, not faltering under her glare. 

“James Charlus Potter,” Dorea began, but before she could continue, Charlus walked in. He burst into laughter when seeing the room but quickly stopped at seeing his wife’s face. 

“Did you two do this?” he asked the twins. They looked at each other and nodded. Dorea huffed in outrage. She pulled out her wand and cast a charm to revert the room and herself to their original state. Mia pouted, the room looked fine the way she and James had made it. 

“James, Hermione,” their mother said. “You may prank each other and each other’s spaces, but do not touch the rest of the house and its occupants. For your punishment, no access to brooms for two weeks.” The twins accepted their fate for the next two weeks and left the room. 

On the way out, Mia whispered to James, “It was worth it. Maybe I should try it on you?” At his look of outrage, she ran into her room, giggling the whole way.

* * *

**May 4th, 1968**

**Ministry of Magic**

“Charlus,” called a gruff voice. Mia turned to look for the person calling. What she saw shocked her. A scarred man stood in the doorway to the Auror Offices. Part of his nose was missing and he had a firm grip on his wand. Her father turned and gave a sign of recognition. 

“Alastor,” he replied. He walked forward and shook the man’s hand. Mia trailed after him, uncertain whether she should be running in the opposite direction or not. 

“And who are you lass?” asked the man. 

“This is my daughter Alastor,” Charlus said. “Hermione Potter.”

Mia glared. “Call me that and I’ll take the rest of your nose off.”

Her father looked horrified at what his daughter said, but the Auror started to laugh. “I like you lass. What do they call you then?”

“Mia,” she replied.

“Alastor Moody,” said the man. He held out his hand, which was as scared as his face, and Mia shook it. “If you ever think about becoming an Auror after you graduate Hogwarts,” Moody said, “Come see me. I think you got the makings of one.”

Charlus coughed and began to speak, but he was cut off by his son running down the hall. “Mia! Dad!” James exclaimed. “Come quick! Mum” He stopped short at seeing the scarred Auror. 

“James,” Charlus said. “What about your mother? Is she hurt?” James tore his gaze away from Moody and looked at Charlus.

“No,” he said. “But she and another lady were arguing when I left her. They’re down in the Atrium. Dorea’s hand was drifting towards her wand though…” He trailed off, a concerned look on his face. 

Charlus turned to Moody. “I’m afraid I must cut this conversation short, Alastor. I must calm my wife before she hexes anyone. Why anyone would anger a Black woman though, I have no idea.” He shook his head, though a small smile tugged at his mouth. “James, Mia, come along.”

He hurried the twins down the hallway and to the lifts, all the while muttering under his breath. James and Mia couldn’t hear what he was saying. They also couldn’t talk to each other because for every step Charlus took, they had to take three. In less than two minutes, the trio was at the lifts and heading down to the Atrium. 

“Level Eight-Atrium,” said the cool, female voice. Charlus hurried off of the lift and pulled up short. Directly outside of the lifts was Dorea. Her wand was in her clenched hand. She wasn’t speaking but listening to another woman. 

This woman looked very similar to the twins’ mother. They both had high cheekbones, long, black hair pulled back into braids, fair skin, and grey eyes. However, while Dorea had love and joy in her expressions most of the time, this woman looked as if she had never truly smiled in her life. Also, this woman was screaming at Mia’s mother.

“-a disgrace to the name of Black! You know nothing of true loyalty. Your parents should have burned you off the family tapestry the moment you married that Potter. Sullying our house with a blood-traitor like that-” the woman ranted. 

“Walburga this is neither the time nor the place for this conversation,” Dorea stated hotly. “If you wish to insult me or my family, please refrain from doing so in public. It only gives _The Daily Prophet_ something to gossip about.” Dorea grasped her wand even more tightly in her hand and pursed her lips. 

The woman huffed and took a step towards Dorea. At this, Charlus walked forward and placed a hand on Dorea’s shoulder. As he did this, Mia noticed two boys standing behind the woman her mother had called ‘Walburga’. 

One of them, Mia suspected he was the older one, had his arm around the smaller boy. The smaller boy looked scared of Walburga and had his face buried in his older brother’s arms. The older boy was glaring at the woman, but Mia could tell he had a trace of fear in his eyes. 

“Walburga,” said Charlus. His voice was no longer light and cheerful, but tense and firm. “Leave my wife alone. The House of Black would be unwise to make an enemy of the House of Potter.”

The woman gave a cruel sneer and turned to the two boys. “Sirius, Regulus,” she barked, “Time to leave.” She swept into the main part of the Artium, the two boys following close behind her. 

“Mum?” asked James quietly. “Who was that?” The family made their way back into the elevators, heading back up to the second floor. 

“My,” Dorea paused, as if not sure what to call the woman. “Cousin,” she decided. “That woman was Walburga Black, one of my cousins. If she ever approaches either of you, turn around and find your father or I. Immediately.” Dorea sounded scared now. “Walburga never liked that I married your father. I do not doubt that she would take that anger out on you two.” 

James and Mia hastened to promise their mother that they would find either of their parents if they ever met Walburga Black again. 

* * *

**June 16th, 1969**

**McKinnon Mansion**

Mia loved coming to the McKinnons’ house. There was always something going on here. Especially when Mia and James came over for the day. 

Mia looked up from her book as Marlene came running into the room, James hot on her trail. Before she could ask what was going on, her two friends crashed into her. 

“What the bloody hell is going on?” she demanded. She carefully extracted herself from the flailing pile of limbs that was her best friend and brother. 

“James thought it would be funny to prank my mum,” explained Marlene, picking herself up. She shot a glare at the raven-haired boy. James just grinned back at her and took over Mia’s chair. 

“This doesn’t explain why you both crashed into me!” Mia crossed her arms and pouted. 

“If I got caught it does,” said James slyly. “I’m most likely going to be sent to Azkaban for assaulting a future Auror’s mother.” He sighed dramatically and flopped onto Marlene’s bed. 

Mia’s face paled. “You mean to tell me,” she said slowly. “That I am aiding and abiding a criminal?” James looked at his sister and solemnly nodded. She gasped dramatically. “Mother will be so disappointed in you James,” she scolded, “How will I ever find a suitable husband when my brother is in Azkaban!”

There was silence for a moment. Then all three kids burst out laughing. They laughed for a good five minutes before they started to calm down. 

“What prank did you pull?” asked Mia once she could breathe again. 

“James put those Muggle eye things on all the food in the kitchen!” Marlene gasped out. “The ones that move around?”

“They're called ‘googly eyes’ Marls,” said James. He ran his fingers through his hair, making it messier than it already was. In response, Mia ruffled her own hair. The twins were currently having a contest to see who could have messier hair before their mother caught them. Mia usually lost. 

“Muggles are weird,” came Marlene’s reply. The blonde had rolled over on her bed and was now staring up at the ceiling. 

“That they are Marls,” said James. The three children fell into silence, each lost in their thoughts. The comforting silence was broken by the sound of Marlene’s brothers running down the hall. As they ran past Malcolm, the younger one, poked his head in through the doorway.

“Supper you three!” he called cheerfully, already bounding down the stairs. James, Mia, and Marlene got to their feet, still slightly breathless from their laughter. They walked out the door and down the stairs. Yes, Mia loved coming to the McKinnons’ house.

* * *

**November 9th, 1969**

**Potter Manor**

Quidditch, in Mia’s opinion, was the best thing in the entire world. James continuously practised Quidditch day in and out. He was determined to make the team in his second year. Mia also loved Quidditch, however, her training was kept to at night. While her parents loved both her and James, there were some things that “are not proper for someone in your position” according to Dorea. In other words, Mia shouldn’t play Quidditch. It was fine for her to ride broomsticks, but not play the sport she loved. 

This was part of Mia’s current predicament. She had been practising the Porskoff Play with only one person but had crashed into the ground in trying to catch the Quaffle. She hadn’t broken the broom, thank Merlin, but she was almost positive she had sprained her wrist. 

“Ow,” she whispered. Mia clutched her wrist and gritted her teeth. She picked up the broomstick with her other hand and put the Quaffle under her arm. She quietly walked to the broom shed and put everything away. It took twice as long as it normally did since she had to account for her wrist. 

By the time Mia was done, she was getting anxious. She never was discovered, but there was always a chance. As she crept back to the house, she started to worry. Her parents would notice if she was cautious with her wrist. They weren’t dumb. So how to avoid being caught?

She could try and slip down the stairs, but she was too coordinated for that. It’s not like she could trip on anything, the House Elves kept the house spotless. What if she fell out of the bed? That could work. If Mia just positioned herself close enough to the edge, it could be believable that she fell out when she woke up. She went to bed, ignoring the throbbing in her wrist.

When Mia woke up the next morning, she rolled over and onto the floor. She cried with surprise and pain. James rushed into her room and saw her on the floor. 

“What happened?” he cried. He rushed to Mia’s side, a scared look on his face.

“I think I may have sprained my wrist,” Mia replied, pain flaring through the joint. “Go get Mum. She’ll know what to do.”

James rushed out of the room. He returned a minute later with both parents behind him. Dorea came towards Mia and picked up her wrist. Dorea did a quick spell to see the extent of the damage and winced. 

“Definitely sprained dear,” she told Mia. “This might hurt a little, but then the pain will be over.” Dorea took a deep breath, pointed her wand, and said, “ _Episkey_.”

Immediately, the pain died down. Mia took a deep breath and exalted slowly. Her wrist was fine, and her secret wasn’t discovered. Everything was alright. 

* * *

**July 31st, 1970**

**Potter Manor**

Mia came quietly down the stairs, making her way outside to practice Quidditch when she bumped into James. He was standing just outside of Charlus' study, ear pressed against the keyhole.

“James what are yo- Mmf” James quickly covered his sister’s mouth. Mia pushed his hand off her mouth and began listening at the door as well. She could hear Charlus pacing around inside, and Dorea's agitated voice floated through the door. 

“-hasn’t been seen in two months. Two months Charlus!”

“I know that Dorea. Eugenia Jenkins isn’t doing anything though! And what am I supposed to do?”

“I didn’t say that you had to do anything Charlus. But this is the fifth disappearance this year! Something is stirring.”

“But we don’t know what. The Ministry is in a panic. Thank Merlin the _Prophet_ hasn’t learned that they are all connected, or the public would be in a state of hysteria. Both Essa Davies and Jeremiah Bowler were taken by men in silver masks.”

“And the others? How are they related?”

“All of the people who have gone missing are people who have offended some of the older houses. Both Davies and Bowler spoke out against Abraxes Malfoy’s - did you hear that?”

Mia looked up at her brother. She caught his eye and they both moved slowly away from the door. They rushed up the stairs and into James’ bedroom. James went to his bed, but Mia stood by the door, listening intently.

“What do you think Mum and Dad were talking about?” she asked James.

“People disappearing, Mia,” he replied. He rolled his eyes at Mia and she stuck her tongue out at him.

“I got that. But why are they talking about it? It sounds really serious.” She started to pace in front of the door, running her fingers through her hair. 

“It’s probably just Mum and Dad getting worried over something again. They do this all the time Mi.” James got up from the bed and pulled his sister into a hug. “It’ll be fine Mia. Mum and Dad know what they’re doing.” He pressed a kiss onto her forehead. 

Mia sighed and extracted herself from her brother’s arms. “I know James,” she said. “I love you. Night.” She opened the door and stole through the dark hallway to her room. When she reached her bed, she laid down and stared at the ceiling. 

What could her parents be so worried about? People disappearing sounds vaguely familiar, almost like she had lived through that happening before. And why could Mia not get the face of a boy who looked like James out of her mind? She sighed and rolled over. 

That night, her dreams were filled with a boy that looked like James, but with green eyes. He was sitting at a table, a red-haired, freckled boy and a dark-skinned girl with bushy, brown hair were sitting on either side of him. All three of them had scared looks on their faces. Voices that didn’t come from the three teenagers floated around Mia. 

“...news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing...”

“...the meeting’s only for members of the Order...”

“...Dumbledore’s in charge, he founded it. It’s the people who fought against You-Know-Who...”

“...he wants to build up his army…”

“...frightened of Dumbledore…”

“...having Aurors on our side is a huge advantage…”

When Mia awoke, she couldn't shake the feeling that something was happening. Something sinister. 

* * *

**December 20th, 1970**

**Potter Manor**

“Mia can I -”

“Get out of my room!”

“Mia -”

“Get out!"

It was a Sunday afternoon and the twins weren’t talking to each other. Last Friday, James had set up an elaborate set of pranks for Mia. Green slime was poured over her, her tripping every time Dorea talked to her, and filled her bedsheets with dirt to name a few of them. After about five of them, Mia had lost her temper at James. They had shouted at each other for forty-five minutes and Mia had refused to speak to James ever since. 

“ARGH!” the ten-year-old stormed around her room. She flopped onto her bed, limbs flailing. She sighed and rolled over. The annual Christmas Ball was in five days, and Dorea would kill her if she and James still weren’t on speaking terms. However, Mia wasn’t going to accept James’ apology. He had humiliated her continuously for the entire day! A girl could only take so much before she snapped. 

A knock sounded on her door and Mia stood up. “Who is it?” she called apprehensively, fully ready to throw her brother out of her room again. 

“Mum, dear,” her mother’s voice responded. “May I talk to you?” Mia sighed and opened the door. Dorea looked down at Mia and sighed. She walked past her daughter and into the room. 

“Mum,” Mia began.

Her mother held up a hand. “Mia, why are you refusing to talk to your brother?” 

Mia stared at Dorea, disbelief in her face. “You’re joking Mum,” she said, “You’re joking right? Do you not remember Friday? James took it too far!”

Dorea sighed. “Hermione, he has apologized. Please don’t be so stubborn as to not think he is sorry. How many times has the poor boy tried to come in and apologize?” Dorearaised an eyebrow and made a shooing gesture with her hand. 

Mia rolled her eyes and sighed in response. “Fine,” Mia huffed, “I’ll go find him.” The raven-haired girl turned on her heel and marched out of her room. 

“MIA!” called James. Mia turned around to see James coming up the stairs. “Mia I’m sorry,” he began to ramble, “I shouldn’t have done so many! Will you ever forgive me? I’m really, really, really sorry. Mi, please talk to me! Mia!” 

Mia just stood there and let her brother ramble. The look on his face was so earnest that Mia’s walls began to crumble. After letting him apologize and ramble for about two minutes, Mia held up both hands in a gesture for James to cease talking. Which he did so at once. 

“James,” she began, “What you did was over the top and mean. But, I’ve thought about it over the weekend, and I forgive you. I’m also sorry for not letting you explain yourself and ignoring you.”

James walked up to Mia and gave her a lopsided smile. He pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, “You’re forgiven on one condition.”

Mia pulled back, her eyebrow raised. “Oh,” she said lightly, “What’s that Jamie?”

“Don’t call me that!” James made a face. “The condition is that you help me pull one prank on Marlene after the party.”

Mia laughed. “Only one?” she asked incredulously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up any possible confusion, Hermione Granger became Hermione Potter. I think I made this pretty obvious but thought I would address it just in case.


	3. A Birthday and A Train Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What are you going to call yours?” 
> 
> “I don’t know. Nothing dumb like, umm, Pigwidgeon.” 
> 
> “Pigwidgeon? What kind of name is that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling. Also, I do not have a beta reader so all mistakes are my own.

Mia woke up to a faceful of whipped cream on her eleventh birthday. She wiped the sticky food off of her face and grinned. It was a tradition for her and James to prank each other as an early morning birthday present. James was going for a food theme for her prank. Her blanket had been replaced by a giant pancake. She had a berry mix on top of that and whipped cream everywhere else. She laughed in delight.

Mia couldn’t wait to hear James’ reaction to her prank. She had been extra creative today. She had asked one of the House Elves, Mipsy, to switch James’ Puddlemere United memorabilia for Holyhead Harpie stuff. It would have been better if she could have gotten a hold of some Wimbourne Wasp merchandise, James hated them, but she ended up just using her stuff.

“MIA!” James’ shout echoed from across the hall. Mia giggled in response. She got out of bed and made her way to James’ room. When she saw her brother she couldn’t help herself. Mia started to laugh, clutching her stomach.

James was standing in the middle of his room. He was staring in horror at the place that used to hold his Puddlemere United wall. Mipsy had done her work well. It was the ultimate Holyhead Harpie tribute. In the centre of the collage was a picture from the first Quidditch game the twins had been to.

“Jamie!” Mia exclaimed, “I didn’t know you had switched teams! This is the best birthday present I’ve received in a while.” When James turned around to glare at her, Mia laughed and ran from his room. She raced down two flights of stairs and rushed to the kitchen door. 

“Good morning Mia,” Dorea greeted her. “Breakfast is on the counter.”

“Morning Mum. Morning Dad.” Mia gazed at the buffet on the kitchen counter. Every year, without fail, she and James had a “Pancake Party.” It had started when Mia had demanded pancakes for their fourth birthday. James wanted them next year, and they had both wanted them every year after that.

“Morning Mia. Do you know why your mother made such an elaborate breakfast today? It’s not a special day today.” Charlus peered over the edge of _The Daily Prophet_ , his eyes twinkling in amusement. Mia just rolled her eyes at her father.

“Mia put my stuff back!” James walked into the kitchen, holding Mia’s Harpie jersey. Mia turned, a picture of innocence on her face.

“What do you mean James? It’s all where you put it. I just had Mipsy cover it up with my stuff. I thought about using Wasp stuff, but didn’t feel like it warranted the occasion.” Mia turned back to her father, as James spluttered behind her.

“Happy Birthday dears,” said Dorea. She planted a kiss on both of the twins’ foreheads. “Eat up, before it gets cold.”

“Have any owls arrived?” asked James. He started to load up his plate. 

“Not yet, son,” said Charlus. He put down his newspaper at a look from Dorea and also started to eat. The family ate and talked for about thirty minutes. By the end of breakfast, both Mia and James were bouncing in their seats, throwing glances towards the window every couple of minutes. 

Suddenly, Mia leapt to her feet. She had seen two owls flying towards the Manor. “They’re here!” she said. She ran to the kitchen window and opened just as the two owls flew in. They landed on the counter, each carrying an envelope with green ink. Mia picked up hers, her hands shaking in excitement. The address read:

 _Miss H. Potter  
_ _The Second Bedroom on the Third Floor  
_ _Potter Manor  
_ _Norfolk_

Mia looked at James. They took a deep breath together and opened their letters together. 

Mia squealed once she had finished reading her letter. She was going to Hogwarts! She looked over at her brother, who was sporting a smug grin. What she gathered from this was he was also going. In unison, the twins hopped off of their chairs and started dancing around the table, letters waving in their hands.

“We got into Hogwarts! We got into Hogwarts!” they chanted. Mia gave her letter to Charlus, and James to Dorea. Their parents smiled at them, as the twins continued to dance around. 

“Mum, can we open presents now?” asked Mia. It was a couple of hours later, and the twins had come in from racing on their brooms. Mia knew her mother didn’t like her racing, but it was better than playing Quidditch. Mia smiled internally. Her mother would have a fit if she knew. 

“Of course dear,” said Dorea. James cried with joy and raced into the sitting room. Mia ran after him. When she got into the room, she saw that James was already sorting their presents into two piles. Mia eagerly helped him. Their parents walked into the room just as Mia added the last present to James’ pile. 

“Ready Mi?” James said.

“Ready Jamie,” Mia replied. 

“One-”

“Two-”

“Three!”

The twins started opening their presents with gusto. After twenty minutes of flying wrapping paper, shrieks of delight, and thank you’s, each twin had a pile of unwrapped presents in front of them. 

Mia was incredibly pleased with her haul this year. Marlene had gotten her a Holyhead Harpies shirt, and it looked like James had received a Puddlemere United. Marlene’s parents, her godparents, had given her beautiful dress robes in periwinkle blue. From her brother, she had received a necklace with her name written on the pedant, and a book titled _Greatest Pranks Ever Pulled_ . Her Uncle Fleamont and Aunt Euphemia had gifted both twins _Magical Drafts and Potions_ , the required Potions textbook for school. 

Her last three presents were from her parents. They had gotten her a beautiful school bag that had a feather-light charm on it. Whatever she put in there, the weight would be negligible. They had also given her a leather notebook, for her to write down all her thoughts during the school year. That way she could always remember things to put in her letters. The final present was a small pouch of Galleons. Dorea and Charlus explained that it was for her very own pet. Mia was very excited. She had always wanted an owl, but Dorea wanted her to wait until she was older. 

James had gotten many of the same things, their presents from their parents, aunt, and uncle, and Marlene were the same. He had received a practice Quaffle from their godparents. Mia had given him a box full of pranking items and a photo album. The first couple of pages were filled, but the majority of it was empty.

“So that you can fill it with pictures as we get older,” she explained. James had gotten up and kissed her on the head. He would never admit it, but he had tears in his eyes. 

* * *

The Potter’s were at Diagon Alley to buy the twins' school supplies. Dorea and Charlus had already opened the alley and the twins were running down the street. The family’s first stop was Gringotts. Instead of the whole family going in, the twins and their mother waited outside. While they waited, James and Mia took in Diagon Alley. 

They had been here before, they came with Dorea once every two to three months, but they always found the shopping street fascinating. Filled with all sorts of shops, from bookstores to apothecaries to joke shops, Mia could spend all day just looking at the storefronts. She nudged James and pointed out Eeylops Owl Emporium. 

“Look at them,” she breathed. About half a dozen owls peered through the shop’s window. James grinned at Mia. She simply grinned back. Her own owl, that she wouldn’t have to share with James. Now that was the perfect birthday present. 

“What are you going to call yours?” asked James. 

“I don’t know. Nothing dumb like, umm, Pigwidgeon.” Mia replied.

“Pigwidgeon? What kind of name is that?” said James, his face showed disgust at such a name. Mia just shrugged. She didn’t know where she had pulled it, but it was ridiculous. 

“James, Mia,” called Dorea, “Come here. I don’t want you wandering off. Just wait a little more for your father to be done.” As she was talking, the doors to Gringotts opened and Charlus walked out. He came down the stairs towards the twins. 

“Shall we be off then?” he asked. Mia and James bounced up and down. It took every ounce of restraint on Mia’s part to not just run into the crowd and start getting her school supplies. 

“Let’s start with your uniforms. We’ll get your pets last. Bringing them into shops would be rude.” Dorea looked at James, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet. A look at Charlus and the Potter family started making their way through Diagon Alley. 

At Twilfitt and Tattings, the twins were led around by separate assistants. Dorea followed Mia and Charlus followed James. Mia was getting increasingly annoyed by the assistant. She just wanted school robes, not an entire wardrobe. The employee tried to sell her a set of magenta robes, embellished with diamonds. Why in the name of Merlin would she ever wear those? 

After the thirty minutes of this, Mia sent a glare at her mother. “Mum,” she whispered harshly, “Make him stop. It’s not funny.” That last comment was made because Dorea was suppressing a smile.

“Perhaps we could speed this up?” her mother said. “We do have other errands to run. Just the three sets of school robes sir.” The young man nodded and brought the two to a fitting room. 

“Just step up onto this stool miss,” he said. Mia clambered up and automatically measuring tapes flew up around her. After another ten minutes of measuring and fitting and pinning, Mia had her school robes in a bag. As soon as she got off the stool, she ran to the entrance of the store. James and Charlus were already there, looking bored. 

“Finally,” exclaimed James. “What took you so long? We’ve been waiting for ten minutes!”

“Bloody sales associates,” grumbled Mia. As they walked, she told James about the annoying assistant. James just laughed. Mia elbowed him in response. 

“Up here is the apothecary dears,” said Dorea. She gestured to a little shop with a row of ingredient jars in the window. “Oh, Augusta! How nice to see you. Charlus take the children in would you?” Dorea had seen one of her friends. James, Mia, and Charlus walked in, content to leave the two women talking. When they walked in, Charlus went to the counter to order two sets of basic potion ingredients. 

“This place is creepy,” muttered James. Mia nodded her agreement. 

“If you think this is creepy you should see some of the shops down Knockturn Alley,” said a voice from behind them. It belonged to a dark-haired boy who looked about the twins' age. He was looking at some silver unicorn horns but had looked up when the Potters entered. 

“And how would you know what Knockturn Alley looks like? No parent in their right mind would bring a kid into that place,” said Mia. James nodded his agreement. 

“Well, then that would explain it. My parents aren’t in their right minds.” The boy started to say something else, but a man that looked similar to the boy gestured at him. The boy gave an irritated huff and walked off. As he left, he said over his shoulder, “I reckon I’ll see you at Hogwarts. Meet you on the train?” He and his father left the shop, leaving two bewildered twins inside. 

The rest of the Diagon Alley trip was uneventful. James and Mia got their required books, their cauldrons, scales, and other assortments. Finally, they were down to the last two things on their lists. A wand and a pet. 

“Right then, Ollivanders,” said Dorea. The small Potter family made their way towards a narrow and shabby shop. The peeling gold letters read, Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. As the twins stepped into the little shop, a tinkling bell rang. Mia gasped. The walls were lined with thousands of narrow boxes piled to the ceiling. 

“Good afternoon,” said a soft voice. Mia jumped and looked around till her eyes fell across an old man with silver eyes. “Ah, Mr. and Miss Potter. You are going to Hogwarts soon.” It wasn’t a question, just a statement. “Charlus Potter! How nice to see you again. Ash, eleven inches, rather flexible, correct? And Dorea Black. Although it is Potter now. Cedar, ten and a half inches, unyielding. Yes, it is very good to see you two again.”

Mr Ollivander then turned to the two eleven-year-olds. Mia shivered, she didn’t like those silver eyes staring at her. She shuffled a little closer to James, feeling uncomfortable. 

“Yes, well then - ladies first.” Mr Ollivander gestured for Mia to step forward. She did so hesitantly. “Which is your wand arm?”

“Umm...I’m right-handed,” said Mia.

“Hold out your arm, yes just like that.” He started to measure Mia, shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow shoulder to the floor. As Mr Ollivander measured her, he said, “Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard’s wand.” He snapped his fingers, and the measuring tape, which had been measuring her on its own, dropped to the floor. “Right then, Miss Potter. Try this one. Cherry and unicorn hair. Thirteen inches, springy. Go on, give it a wave.”

Mia, feeling a little foolish, started to wave the wand around, but Mr Ollivander had snatched it from her hand before she could do anything. 

“No, no, not quite right. How about this one? Vine, dragon heartstring, ten and three-quarter inches -” 

But this wand was snatched from her hand as well. Mia wasn’t discouraged. She knew it could take a while before a witch or wizard found their wand. 

“Red oak and dragon heartstring core. Eleven and a quarter inches. Reasonably supple.”

Mia picked up the wand, and warmth surged through her. She waved it around, and red sparks trailed across the air. Her parents smiled at her and James clapped. Mr Ollivander cried, “Bravo! Yes, indeed, oh very good. And now your brother’s turn.” 

Mia turned around and went back to her parents as they waited for James to find his wand. They didn’t need to wait long. After about six wands, James was the proud owner of an eleven-inch mahogany wand with a dragon heartstring core. Charlus paid Mr Ollivander fourteen Galleons for the two wands and the twins left the shop.

“Mum. Mum, can we get our owls now?” Mia asked. She and James put their new wands with the rest of the parcels and stared up at their mother with pleading faces. 

“Yes, we can get your owls now,” Dorea sighed. The twins' faces lit up and they rushed to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Their parents just sighed and followed. 

Mia followed James into the store, eyes wide. She could see about a hundred owls, all different sizes and colours. Her eyes were immediately drawn to a selection of barn owls. Mia vaguely saw James heading in a different direction, but she kept on course. 

“Hello,” she said softly. One of the owls, female, opened her eyes to stare at Mia. Her black eyes looked directly into Mia’s hazel. She tentatively reached out a hand to stroke the bird. Shuffling forward a little, the owl bumped its head into Mia’s small hand. 

“That’s a beautiful owl princess.” Her father’s voice startled Mia, but she managed to not spook the owl. She turned, grinning, to her father. 

“Can I have her Dad? Please?”

“Well, we did say you and James could have a pet. If you want this owl, then you can have her.” Charlus waved over a sales witch. The barn owl was brought up to the counter where Mia paid for it. 

She was looking through food when James and Dorea came up to the counter with a large brown owl. James grinned at her and mouthed, ‘Awesome right?’ Mia covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. She didn’t want to wake any of the other animals. 

Ten minutes later, the Potters left the store. James and Mia carrying their owls in cages. The little family left Diagon Alley, their bags filled with everything a young witch or wizard would need at Hogwarts. 

The months leading up to September 1, flew by. Mia and James entertained themselves by reading their new textbooks and playing pranks on each other. Mia was also spending a lot of time with her new owl, which she had named Azure. 

When Mia could count the number of days left till they left for Hogwarts on one hand, she began to repack her trunk every night. She knew she was being overly cautious and that her parents could just owl her anything she needed, but it was soothing. She also kept checking her letter, to make sure it didn’t change.

She wasn’t the only one who was getting anxious. Every day, James was playing Quidditch to blow off steam. Mia grumbled and huffed that she couldn’t play, but she was glad for two reasons. 

One, it meant that he was sleeping soundly every night when she snuck out to play. Neither she nor James could play during their first year, but the practice was good. She always used James’ new practice Quaffle. It was much better than the footballs she had used before. 

Two, it meant the teasing stopped. 

“James! Would you cut it out!”

“You could be!”

“No, I won’t! I won’t be in Slytherin!”

“But you could be!”

“Oh shove off James!”

These conversations ended one of two ways; Mia storming off and practising jinxes from her textbooks, or Dorea diffusing the situation. More often than not, it ended with their mother stepping in. Mia loved her brother, honestly, she did, but he knew how to get under her skin.

On the day of departure, the small Potter family gathered in the entranceway, the twins’ luggage around them. They were Apparating to just outside Kings Cross a half-hour before the train left. Dorea would be taking Mia and her luggage, while Charlus was doing the same for James. 

“Ready Mia?” her mother asked. Mia took a deep breath and nodded. She had Side-Along Apparated before, but not in a while. They usually used the Floo. She gripped her mother’s arm tightly and they twisted on the spot. When they reappeared, Mia gasped for breath. She did not like that sensation at all. 

“Are you two alright?” asked Dorea, concern lacing her voice. 

“I’m fine Mum,” said Mia. “Thanks for asking.” Charlus gave a brief smile before checking for Muggles in the area. Mia picked up her trunk, which had a feather-weight charm on it, and peered around her. 

It appeared they had Apparated into a small, but clean alleyway. Seeing Mia’s look of confusion, Dorea quickly explained. 

“Your father has always Apparted here. The platform itself has Anti-Apparition wards around, to prevent unwanted visitors, so wizards do have to go through the entrance in the station. I remember asking Charlus how he got here and being surprised.”

“Why Mum?” asked James. The Potters had moved into the station and were walking towards the secret entrance. “Didn’t you do the same thing?”

Dorea pursed her lips and Charlus sent a comforting glance towards his wife. “No James. I lived in London. My siblings and I would walk to the station. It isn’t - wasn’t a very far walk. James, watch where you're going. Oh, here we are.”

They had stopped in front of one of the dividing barriers between platforms nine and ten. Mia looked up at her father, a little bit scared. He gave her a small smile and bent down to whisper to her, “Want me to go through with you?” She gave a small nod and they started to walk towards the barrier. 

Just before Mia thought they were going to crash, they went through. Mia looked up and gasped. The scarlet steam engine was waiting, just like her parents said it would. The station wasn’t packed with people quite yet, but it was filling up fast. As Mia glanced up, she saw the wrought-iron archway proclaiming this _Platform Nine And Three-Quarters_. 

A moment later and James came through the entrance, followed closely by Dorea. James flashed her a grin. Mia gave him one right back. This was real. They were going to Hogwarts. 

“Why don’t you two grab a compartment. You won’t be able to get one once people start showing up.” Dorea gently pushed the twins towards the train. Mia looked back at her twin, eyes flashing. 

“Come on James,” she said mischievously. “Bet I can find a good compartment before you.” She took off towards the train. 

James laughed and took off after her. “You're on!” 

Mia ran onto the train, leaving her luggage with her parents. A little way down the train, she came to an empty compartment. She stuck her head down the corridor and called James. He came, a little bit put out that she had beaten him. 

“I could have found it.”

“But you didn’t.” 

“But I could have.”

“But you — never mind.” Mia shook her head, deciding not to argue with him. She dropped her carry-on bag onto a seat and leaned her head out the window to alert her parents where they were. 

Dorea and Charlus came walking up the platform, levitating the twins’ luggage behind them. They had left the owls at home, their parents would send them once they reached Hogwarts. Most owls despised being cooped up in a cage for the majority of the day. 

“Here you are,” said Charlus. He carefully levitated the trunks in through the open window. “We’ll write to you the first morning.”

“Don’t forget to write us back and tell us about your first week,” said Dorea. 

“And if people bother you…” began Charlus.

“We can deal with them ourselves Dad,” said James. He hoisted his trunk onto one of the overhead luggage racks. 

“Dad we’ll be fine,” said Mia, doing the same. She leaned back out the window. “Now get going. You and Dad have that meeting with someone from the Ministry in fifteen minutes.” 

Dorea kissed her daughter on the forehead. She then did the same to James, who usually didn’t let their mother give him public displays of affection. “Be safe. Be good for your teachers. We love you.”

Charlus gave both twins a half hug. “Do what your mother says. Also, be in Gryffindor.” Dorea gave him a light swat on his arm. He laughed. “Alright, alright. You don’t have to be in Gryffindor. We love you both very much.” 

After one last goodbye, the elder Potters turned and left the platform. Mia waved to them until they were swallowed by the crowd. She turned and sat down. A grin broke across her face.

“We’re finally doing it!” squealed Mia. “We’re going to Hogwarts! What do you think the Gryffindor common room will look like?”

“I don’t know,” said James. He flashed a sly grin at her. “I’ll tell you what it looks like if you tell me what the Slytherin common room looks like. ‘Cause you're going to be in Slytherin.”

Mia huffed and turned to face the window. “I am not going to be in Slytherin. And if you keep talking about houses, I’m going to leave.” James held up his hands in surrender but didn’t try to start another conversation. They sat in silence until the train started to move. 

After a little while, there was a knock on the compartment door. A red-headed girl poked her head in. 

“Can I sit here?” she asked in a polite voice. 

“Sure,” said Mia. She gestured to the seat in front of her. The girl brought her trunk in and Mia stood up to help her. Together they lifted the trunk onto the overhead rack. After they were done, Mia held out her hand. 

“Hermione Potter,” she said. “But don’t call me Hermione. I go by Mia.” 

“Lily Evans,” said the girl. Mia looked over at James, but he didn’t say anything. She rolled her eyes and turned back to Lily. They sat next to each other and began to talk.

They were sitting down and quietly talking when another boy entered the compartment. James, who had been ignoring the two girls, got up and helped the new boy settle into the cabin. 

And so that was how the next hour was spent, Lily and Mia talking to one another and James chatting away with the new boy. Mia learned that Lily was a muggleborn and had very interesting stories of the muggle world. In return, Mia told her all about growing up in the magical world and its many eccentricities.

After a little bit, the compartment door opened again. A young boy about their age walked in. He saw the two girls and sat down opposite them. Lily turned towards the boy, conflicting emotions on her face. Mia gathered that this was Severus, Lily’s friend from home. Petunia, Lily’s older sister, had found out that Lily and Severus had seen a letter that Petunia had written to Dumbledore. So now Petunia was upset at Lily. In return, Lily was upset with Severus.

“I don’t want to talk to you,” said Lily in a constricted voice. 

“Why not?” said Severus.

“Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore.”

“So what?”

Lily threw Severus a look of dislike. Mia couldn’t help but agree with Lily. If they were truly friends, then Severus wouldn’t have asked ‘So what?’

“So she’s my sister!”

“She’s only a -” He cut himself off. Neither Mia nor Lily heard him. “But we’re going! This is it! We’re off to Hogwarts!” Lily was still wiping her eyes, but she managed a half-smile. “You’d better be in Slytherin,” said Severus. He seemed encouraged that Lily was smiling. 

“Slytherin?” Mia closed her eyes and suppressed a groan. James had overheard their conversation on the word Slytherin. She didn’t want to talk about houses.

“Who would want to be in Slytherin? I think I’d leave, wouldn’t you?” He directed this question at the boy who had come in earlier. He flashed an arrogant grin at Mia, who clenched her fists in her lap. 

“My whole family have been in Slytherin,” the boy said.

“Blimey,” said James, “and I thought you seemed all right!”

The boy grinned. “Maybe I’ll break tradition. Where are you two heading if you’ve got the choice?” He directed this question to James and Mia. 

James lifted an invisible sword. “Mia’s going to end up in Slytherin. But I know exactly where I’m going. ‘Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!’ Like my dad.”

Mia let out a low hiss of frustration. James was treading on dangerous ground. 

Severus made a small noise. James turned on him. “Got a problem with that?”

“No,” said Severus. “If you’d rather be brawny than brainy —”

“Where’re you hoping to go, seeing as you’re neither?” interjected the other boy. James roared with laughter. 

Lily, who hadn’t gotten involved with the conversation before now, sat up. She looked at the two boys with intense dislike. She got to her feet and said, “Come on Severus, let’s find another compartment.” She turned to Mia. “Do you want to come?”

Mia grabbed her bag and got up. “I’m coming.” James stopped laughing and looked rather shocked. 

“Mia,” he began. 

Mia turned on him. “I told you, James Potter,” she said in a furious voice. “I told you that if you kept talking about houses I was going to leave. I’ve told you for days now to stop teasing me but you haven’t.” With those words, she turned on her heel and stormed out of the compartment. 

Lily and Severus came out of the compartment. Lily looked at Mia in concern, but Mia just waved her hand. 

“I’ll be fine,” she told Lily. “Come on, let’s find another compartment. That is what you want to do, right?” She started to walk down the train, Lily and Severus right behind her. 

After a couple of minutes of searching, they came across a relatively empty compartment. Only two boys were in it. They were both quietly reading books. They both briefly glanced up when the trio entered the compartment, but went back to reading almost immediately. 

“So who are you?” asked Severus once they were seated. 

“Severus!” said Lily. “Don’t be rude.”

“It’s fine,” said Mia. She held out her hand. “Hermione Potter,” she said. “But like I keep telling people, don’t call me Hermione. I go by Mia.” 

Severus took her hand. “Severus Snape. Didn’t you call that boy James Potter?”

“I did. Unfortunately, James and I are twins.” Mia grimaced. “He’s been teasing me non-stop about being put in Slytherin.”

“Do you not want to be put into Slytherin?” asked Lily. 

“No, not in particular,” replied Mia. 

“Why not?” asked Severus. His voice wasn’t accusing, just curious. 

“I just feel like more of a Gryffindor. I have nothing against Slytherin, my mum was one, I just personally don’t want to be in that house. What about you?” Mia directed this last question to Lily. While they were talking, Mia had always steered the conversation away from houses.

“I don’t know. All the houses sound nice. Though Sev has been pushing me towards Slytherin.” Lily gave Severus a grin. 

“Well,” said Mia. “No matter what house we’re all put in, we can still be friends. Right?”

“Of course,” said Severus. 

“Absolutely,” said Lily. She gave them both a grin. “Friends forever.”

When the train stopped, all of the first years were led off to a little fleet of boats on a lake. Mia gasped when she first saw Hogwarts. The castle was perched atop a mountain, its windows sparkling in the dark. The groundskeeper, a huge man called Hagrid, told them to gather in groups of four and take a boat. 

Mia, Lily, and Severus grabbed a boat together and they were joined by a girl named Pandora Zeller. As the boats grew closer to the castle, no one spoke. They were all in awe.

After getting out of the boats, Hagrid led them up a passageway to right outside the castle’s heavy oak doors. A tall, black-haired witch, whom Hagrid called Professor McGonagall, led the group of first-years to a small antechamber just off the hall. Once the group was in the room, the witch started to speak. 

“Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room. 

“The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding wizards and witches. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. 

“The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting. I shall return for you when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly.”

And with that, she turned and left the chamber. Mia turned to Severus and Lily. 

“Do you know what we’re going to have to do?” she questioned them. Both of them shook their heads. Mia glanced around nervously. Some of the other students were whispering among themselves. As she looked around, she caught sight of a familiar face. Marlene grinned at her and flashed her a thumbs up. She was standing next to a girl with long, curly blonde hair. 

Mia waved back. She joined Lily and Severus in their speculations about how they would be sorted. She kept looking into the crowd but steadfastly refused to meet her brother’s eye. She knew she was being stubborn, but she had warned James. 

After a couple of minutes, Professor McGonagall returned. She motioned for the first years to follow her. They formed a line and walked out of the chamber, back into the hall, and through a set of double doors into the Great Hall. 

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles all floating in midair. The students were all sitting at four long tables laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall, on a raised platform, there was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up to the bottom of the platform. They all faced the teachers, the students at their backs. Professor McGonagall placed down a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of this, she put an old, frayed wizards hat. Mia stared at it, confused. 

Then, it twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

_Welcome one! Welcome, all!  
_ _To this joyous place!  
_ _You are finally where you belong,  
_ _And Hogwarts will always have space;  
_

 _The houses were made  
_ _With a specific goal,  
_ _To cultivate each student  
_ _Till their magical education is whole;  
_

 _Perhaps you’ll be in Gryffindor;  
_ _Where those who are truly brave  
_ _Reside in towers high,  
_ _Planning and plotting to save;  
_

 _Or maybe you belong in Ravenclaw;  
_ _Their wit and sharpness reign supreme,  
_ _And uniqueness and creativity  
_ _Allow them to dream;  
_

 _But there is a possibility you are a Slytherin;  
_ _Where those with ambition  
_ _Live with resourcefulness  
_ _Indeed, you’ll make a fine addition;  
_

 _You might be a Hufflepuff;  
_ _Where those with patience fare,  
_ _They’re modest and diligent  
_ _And their kindness they share;  
_

 _So put me on!  
_ That I may see  
 _Exactly who you are,  
_ That is the key!

The entire hall burst into applause when the hat finished singing. Mia gave a small laugh under her breath. All they had to do was try on the hat. That wasn’t so bad. Though she would have preferred it if they could do it in private. 

Professor McGonagall stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. “When I call you name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,” she said. “Adams, Ethan!”

A dark-haired boy sat down on the stool and the hat was placed on his head. After a moment, the hat cried out, 

“RAVENCLAW!”

“Ashton, Cordelia!”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Avery, Richard!”

“SLYTHERIN!”

“Black, Sirius!” The boy from the first train compartment stepped forward. Mia watched but didn’t really pay attention. Everyone knew the Blacks were always in Slytherin. But after a moment the hat cried:

“GRYFFINDOR!” Silence reigned in the hall. The boy shakily got to his feet and handed the hat to Professor McGonagall. She gave him a small nod and pushed him towards the table on the far left. A small smattering of applause came from the table, but it died down once he sat. 

Professor McGonagall gave herself a little shake and continued with the Sorting with, “Bowes, Caden!” who became the first Hufflepuff. The Sorting continued, but Mia could see a couple of people at the Slytherin table muttering among themselves. 

Then Professor McGonagall called, “Evans, Lily!” Lily stepped forward, legs trembling, and sat down upon the stool and put the hat on her head. Barely a second after it was placed upon her, it cried out “GRYFFINDOR!” 

Mia clapped her hands, happy for her friend. Next to her, Severus let out a small groan. Mia shot him a reassuring smile. She had meant what she said on the train. They could all be friends.

She watched the sorting with fascination. For some people, like Lily, the hat took barely any time at all. For others, it took close to a couple of minutes. The number of people waiting to be sorted was getting smaller. 

“Macdonald…McKinnon…Meadows…Mulciber…Pettigrew” and then finally, “Potter, Hermione!”

Mia walked up to the stool and let the hat slide over her eyes. 

“ _Ah, welcome Miss Potter,_ ” said a small voice. “ _This is very interesting. You could do well in two houses, but where to put you. Hmmm. Ah yes, a brave heart, I know what to do with you. Are you sure? Well then_ \- GRYFFINDOR!” The last word was shouted aloud to the Great Hall. The table to the far left broke out into tumultuous applause. Mia took the hat off and ran to sit next to Lily and Marlene.

She turned her attention back to the stool. It was James’ turn. After a minute, the hat shouted, “GRYFFINDOR!” for the whole hall. Mia clapped with the rest of the table. Even though they were fighting, she knew he wanted to be here. 

After a couple more names, it was Severus’ turn. He had the hat placed onto his head. Lily and Mia waited with bated breath. “SLYTHERIN!” cried the hat. The table to the far right cheered, and Severus went over to them, throwing one last look towards Lily and Mia. 

Mia gave Lily’s hand a little squeeze. Her parents had been in Gryffindor and Slytherin and had still ended up married. Lily, Severus, and she would all be friends. 

After the Sorting was done, the feast was eaten, and the announcements were given, the Gryffindor prefects led the new group of first-years to their new home. The prefect gave the password, “Lionheart”, and they climbed into a cosy, circular, common room. The female Prefect, a girl named Emmeline Vance, led the girls up a spiral staircase and into their dormitory. Five four-poster beds with deep red, velvet curtains were arranged in a circle around the room. Marlene claimed the bed to the direct left of the door, a girl named Dorcas Meadows next to her, Lily next to her, Mia next to her, and a girl named Mary Macdonald was next to Mia and the direct right of the door. 

Mia pulled on her nightgown and, with muttered goodnights, she fell asleep on her bed. That night, she dreamed of a different Sorting, intermingled with her own. She saw Lily get sorted, and Severus, but she also saw the green-eyed boy, the girl with bushy brown hair, and the freckled red-head all become Gryffindors. When she awoke the next morning, she didn’t remember the exact dream, only that it was a good one. But she had the vague feeling she had seen that Sorting before. 


	4. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You know that Lily has the attention span of a squirrel and -”
> 
> “A squirrel?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently looking for a beta to read over this. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Also, no beta reader so all mistakes are my own.

**September 6, 1971**

By the end of her first week, Mia had settled into Hogwarts. 

She and Lily had all of their classes together, and the two girls quickly became inseparable. Most mornings they would grab breakfast in the Great Hall and then walk on the grounds with Severus sometimes joining them. Once classes started, they would consult their schedule and try to not get lost. At the lunch break, the girls would meet Severus in the library and get as much homework done as possible. During dinner, the Gryffin Girls assembled. 

Mia could tell Lily was used to seeing Severus every day. However, this wasn’t possible at Hogwarts due to their conflicting schedules. Therefore, she was determined to help Lily branch out her friend group. The Gryffindor girls in their dorm quickly became a close-knit group. They called themselves the Gryffin Girls. Marlene and Mia already knew each other and both were adept at making new friends. Mia liked to think that it was their combined endeavours that brought the five girls together.

Mary Macdonald was another Muggleborn student, and would continuously try to explain to the wizard-raised girls the concept of more than one professional sport. Dorcas Meadows was a half-blood witch. Both of her parents were magical, but her father’s mother was a muggleborn. There were, of course, other Gryffindor girls in their year in a different dorm room, but it was quite different to be living with someone. 

However, living in Gryffindor tower wasn’t without problems. More specifically, two. 

Sirius Black and James Potter quickly became the bane of Mia’s existence. They were constantly running around the school, knocking into people, making comments when they thought no one was listening, and worst of all - at least in Mia and Lily’s opinion - they wouldn’t leave Severus alone. 

Every time they saw the girls and Severus hanging out, whether by the lake, sitting together in classes, or studying in the library, the boys would tease the group. 

However, this was not the only reason the two boys would torment them. Black especially seemed to take pleasure in teasing Mia and Lily. But when James participated, well… 

“James Potter! Give that back!” she yelled at her brother. They had potions that afternoon, and Mia was reading anything to do with potions. Anything at all. James had seen her reading the textbook for class and snatched it out of her hand. They were walking towards their first Potions class, and the fact that James had stolen it now was aggravating. 

“Come on Mia, it’s just a bit of fun!” said James, holding the book just out of reach. 

“Yeah Potter, loosen up!” Black was walking next to James, his wand held loosely in his hand. 

Mia clenched her fists in her hands. “You have three seconds to give it back, or so help me.” She saw Lily coming up behind the boys, wand in her hand. 

“What are you going to do?” mocked James. Neither he nor Black saw the red-head sneaking up on them. 

Mia just gave them a sly smile. “Do you want to know?”

James hesitated. She had given him that smile right before she planned a nasty prank. He pushed the book into her arms and pulled Black towards the classroom, ignoring his friend’s protests. 

“Are you excited for Potions?” Mia asked Lily, completely ignoring that she had just threatened her brother and that Lily was ready and willing to help her. 

“Oh yes,” said Lily, also ignoring it. “From what Sev told me, it sounds amazing. Are you?”

“I’m a bit anxious,” said Mia as they walked into the classroom. “My uncle is a potioneer, so I think I’ve picked up a couple of things from him. I hope. Oh, look! There’s Severus.”

The girls sat down on either side of the Slytherin. He looked a bit surprised that they wouldn’t sit with their fellow Gryffindors but quickly brushed it off. As Mia started to pull out her cauldron and scales, and Lily pulled out her textbooks, he struck up a conversation. 

“Are you excited for Defense Against the Dark Arts?” Mia gave a small laugh at the eagerness in his voice. 

“We should probably get through Potions first, Severus,” said Mia. “Do you think we’ll brew anything today?”

Before either of them could answer, their teacher walked in. Professor Slughorn was a large man, with a pudgy stomach. Lily immediately focused all her attention onto him, pulling out parchment and a quill to take notes.

Mia rolled her eyes and did the same. Lily had done the same thing in every class. Severus looked a little shocked at Lily’s readiness but followed their example. 

“Welcome, welcome,” said Professor Slughorn. “This is Potions. This class will be one of the more difficult classes you shall take over the course of your studies here at Hogwarts.”

He droned on for a half-hour, the trio taking careful notes. Lily had nearly covered two pages, while Mia had about three-quarters of a page. Severus had somewhere in between, about a page and a half. 

“Now that we’ve got that lecture out of the way,” said Professor Slughorn, “how about we try a little practical session. Let’s start with the Cure for Boils. It should be on page 10 of your potion textbooks. Well then, begin!”

When class was released thirty minutes later, Mia was still in shock. 

“Lily, that was brilliant! You’re a natural at Potions! I’ve never met or heard of anyone who’s that good!”

Lily blushed. “But isn’t your uncle a potioneer?” she asked. “I can’t be as good as him.”

Mia waved her hand in the air. “Yes, but he’s had to work for years to perfect his skill. You were able to whip up the Cure of Boils like it was no trouble at all. And this was your first time brewing!”

“But surely some of the other students were just as good,” Lily protested.

Severus shook his head. “Lily, you’ve always liked reading the Potion books I gave you. Mia’s right. You are good at Potions.”

Lily opened her mouth, probably to protest, but she was cut off by a voice from behind them. 

“Well if Snivellus says you're good at Potions, Evans, then it must be true.”

“Leave us alone Black,” snapped Severus.

“Watch it,” said James. He was right behind Black, and Lupin was with both of them. 

“Come on,” Mia said, speeding ahead. “Let’s hurry to get to Defense. We might be able to get some good seats if we’re early enough.”

The two Gryffindors and the Slytherin walked through the halls, Mia steadfastly refusing to talk about her brother or his friends. By the time they got to Defense, the subject had been successfully dropped. 

* * *

**October 31, 1971**

“Why do you keep looking at me funny?” demanded Lily. “Do I have something on my face?”

“No-I. Nevermind,” said Mia, shaking her head. She stole a glance at her brother, who was sitting with his dorm mates by the portrait hole. She felt apprehensive as if something bad was going to happen. And she couldn’t shake the feeling. 

“What do you think about this?” asked Lily, giving Mia her essay. “I think I’ll turn in after you look at it. It’s rather late, don’t you think?” 

Mia took the essay and shrugged. “I suppose. I’ll come with you. I only need to write the Herbology essay, and that’s not due till Wednesday.”

She started to go over her friend’s essay, happy to have something to distract her. It wasn’t that school was easy, it just didn’t challenge her. After all, if you could write good essays and still be able to contemplate a horrible feeling in your stomach, then you probably needed to be pushed more. 

“This looks good, Lils,” she said, handing the essay back. “Do corrections in the morning, I’m exhausted. Let’s turn in.”

“Let’s.” Lily took back the piece of parchment and collected her books. She got up and the two girls made their way up the stairs, disappearing just as James looked up.

Remus tapped James on the shoulder. 

“What?” hissed the bespectacled boy. 

“She’s staring at you. Again,” said Remus. 

James glanced over, but Mia was looking at Evans' essay. “No, she’s not. She and Evans are doing homework.”

“No, she was looking at you James,” said Peter. “Then Evans said something and she stopped.”

Sirius threw a glance over James’ shoulder. “I don’t think it's going to be an issue anymore. They're going upstairs.”

James looked up, and sure enough, he saw his sister and her best friend disappearing up the girl’s dormitory stairs. “Whatever,” he said. “Come on, let’s figure out how to pull off that prank Sirius was talking about.” 

The others dropped it, clearly seeing that James didn’t want to talk.

* * *

**November 11th, 1971**

“Castle to H5,” said Lily. The chess piece moved accordingly and Lily grinned. “Checkmate.”

Marlene groaned and buried her face in her arms. Mia just chuckled and put her letter onto her nightstand. 

“Marlene,” she said, “You are terrible at chess. Even Malcolm can beat you. And you know how awful at chess Malcolm is.” In a show of incredible maturity, Marlene stuck her tongue out at Mia. 

“There you three are,” said Dorcas Meadows. She and Mary Macdonald came into the dormitory, both a little red-faced from the steps. “Whatever you do, don’t go downstairs. There’s a huge study group down there. I think it’s for the O.W.L.s.”

“The what?” asked Lily. She began to clean up the chess game. 

“O.W.L.s,” said Mia. “At the end of your fifth year, you take the Ordinary Wizarding Levels. They determine which courses you can take for your last two years.”

Lily nodded. She pulled a book out from her trunk and began to read. A comfortable silence fell over the dormitory. Mary and Mia were writing letters home, Dorcas was finishing up her Charms homework, and Lily and Marlene were reading. 

“You know what we should do,” said Dorcas when she finished her homework. Mia finished tying her letter to Azure and sent her out the window.

“What?” asked Mary. She and Dorcas were best friends and it was rare to find one without the other. 

“We should play some Quidditch. Do any of you play?” Dorcas asked, swinging her legs off of the bed. 

“Quidditch? Isn’t that the sport played on broomsticks?” asked Lily, carefully marking her place in her book. 

“Yup,” said Mia. She bounded over to her wardrobe, pulling out a set of practice robes. “What position do you play, Dorcas? I play Chaser.”

“You do?” said Marlene, a confused look on her face. “But your mother doesn’t let you play Quidditch. I remember you complaining about this to me. For hours and hours on end.”

“What Mum doesn’t know won’t hurt her,” said Mia, tossing a set of robes towards Lily. “Besides, it’s not like I’m on the team. It’s a friendly game of Quidditch between friends. Surely she can’t fault me for that?” 

Marlene frowned. Mia knew what she was thinking. Of course, Dorea Potter could find some way to fault her. Mia loved her mother, honestly, she did. But sometimes, she could be a little stifling. 

“Come on, let’s play,” said Dorcas And with those words, the Gryffin Girls ran down the to pitch to enjoy an afternoon flying. 

* * *

**November 30, 1971**

“Does she hate me?”

“Probably. Why? All you two do is fight.”

James flopped back onto the bed. He sighed and turned to his best friend. “Do you have any siblings?” he asked him. Sirius’ face tightened as it always did when his family was brought up.

“One. My little brother, Regulus,” he said. “But we don’t exactly get along.”

“But let’s say that you two did get along. You did almost everything together and were inseparable. Now he’s mad at you, and you don’t know why. And therefore, don’t know how to fix it. Do you get it now?”

Sirius shrugged. “A little. I’ve always done my own thing though. I don’t think I would be too put out if all Reg and I did was fight.”

“Well it hurts, Sirius,” said James. “I’ve known Mia even before we were born. Now she won’t even look at me unless it's to yell. I love her, I always will, but she hates me.”

Sirius went over to James' bed and sat down next to him. 

“I don’t know what to tell you mate,” he said. “But you’ve got Remus and Peter and me. Even if your sister won’t talk to you, we will.”

James gave him a half-smile and stood up. “Thanks, mate.”

There was a minutes silence, then “So how should we get

* * *

**December 18, 1971**

Mia levitated her trunk down the stairs, careful not to hit anything. That would be rather hard to explain to her parents. Lily and Severus were following behind, Lily’s trunk also floating. 

“You sure you’ll be alright without us, Sev?” asked Mia. He was the only one staying over Christmas break. 

“I’ll be fine. Mulciber is also staying,” he said. Mia made a face at Mulciber’s name. She didn’t like him. “Besides,” continued Severus, “you’ll be staying with Potter. Will _you_ be alright?”

Mia waved her hand. “I’ll be fine. Both of our parents will be there, so he can’t do too much. Anyway, he’ll be practising Quidditch so much that he won’t have time to tease me.”

“Hmm,” said Lily, not sounding so sure. “Well if he does get a bit much, you could always come over to my house. You said your mum could Apparate you there?”

“Yeah, as long as she’s got an address. And I still have the one you wrote down. Are you sure your parents wouldn’t mind?”

Lily blushed. “Well, I may have written to them and told them all about you. They already know Sev, of course, but they were so excited to hear that I made another friend. They do want to meet you.”

Now it was Mia’s turn to blush. “I’m not that great,” she replied. She set her luggage down in the pile. Azure had been sent ahead so that she didn’t have to sit through the train ride.

Lily just rolled her eyes and set her luggage down next to Mia’s, not bothering to try and argue with her 

“Now promise me that you’ll both write. As I’ve already picked out both your presents, I’ll need you both to send me your owls Christmas Eve so that I can send them,” said Mia. 

Severus started to open his mouth to protest. “You - you - you didn’t - you didn’t -”

Mia cut him off “I wanted to. I’ve never had anyone to buy presents for except Marlene and my family, so I’m sending you both a present. Besides, I know you’ll love it.” 

Lily tugged at her sleeve. “Professor McGonagall is calling everyone over.” She hugged Severus and whispered something in his ear. “See you after the break,” she said after she pulled away.

Mia held out her arms, silently asking if it was okay. Severus shrugged and also held open his arms. She hugged him, tight. “Be safe,” she whispered in his ear. “I’ll miss you.” 

Severus pulled out of the hug and shot them both a smile. “I’ll be fine,” he said. “Now get going before the carriages leave without you.” He turned and went back into the castle, waving over his shoulder. 

Mia slung an arm over Lily’s shoulders. They walked towards the carriages, excited for the holidays to begin. 

* * *

**December 25, 1971**

Christmas at home was both a blessing and a curse. Even though the break was only for two weeks, Mia still wrote to both Lily and Severus religiously. Dorea had asked her who she was writing to, and when Mia told her mother, James made a face behind her back. 

Sadly, Mia couldn’t do anything, as neither of them wanted their parents to find out they were fighting. Because if there was one thing James and Mia hated, it was their mother solving their fights for them.

Thankfully, Dorea and Charlus were used to Mia and James pranking each other, so the twins could take their anger out on each other that way. However, James could always escape to the Quidditch pitch, while Mia was forced to read a book or walk around outside. Transitioning from being a rowdy student to a proper young lady was easier said than done. Luckily, or unluckily depending on how you looked at it, she had a lot of practice. 

On Christmas morning, Mia woke up full of energy. Presents and breakfast were waiting for her down the stairs. She always loved Christmas, and tomorrow, Boxing Day, she was going to Lily’s. Her mother was Apparating her there and Mia would be spending the rest of the winter holidays there. 

She leapt out of bed and hastily threw on a bathrobe. She ran out of her room and down the stairs to the room where the Christmas tree was. 

As she was running down the hall towards the stairs, James poked his head out of the door to see what the fuss was, and Mia, forgetting that she was mad at him, hollered, “It’s Christmas James! Come on! Let’s go get Mum and Dad!”

A grin broke across his face. He came out of his room, chasing Mia down the hall. For a moment, it was like they had never fought and everything was alright. 

They ran into the room to see both of their parents waiting for them. Both looked up as the twins ran into the room. For once, Dorea didn’t comment on how Mia wasn’t acting like a lady, she just let her daughter have fun.

“So I’m assuming you two want to open your presents,” said Charlus. 

“Yes!” shouted both the twins and they raced to the pile of presents underneath the tree. When their parents gave them a nod, they tore into their gifts. Wrapping paper flew everywhere, shouts of joy and excitement filled the room. 

When Mia opened her mother’s gift, she gasped in delight. She had received a delicate gold necklace with a small lion pendant. On the back was inscribed the words, _Your fate lies within you, you just have to be brave enough to see it_. She hugged her mother hard. 

“Help me put it on?” she quietly asked. Dorea carefully clasped the necklace around her daughter’s neck.

“It has a minor protection charm on it,” she told her. “Just to protect you from the simplest jinxes. If you want, we can always upgrade it.”

Mia shook her head. “I love it just the way it is, Mum. Besides, I need to learn how to protect myself. I can’t do that if my necklace protects me.” She gave her mother a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried back to her gifts. 

* * *

**December 31, 1971**

“MIA!” 

Lily’s squeals of delight rang through the air as she launched herself at her best friend. Mia returned the hug with equal fervour, ignoring everything her mother had just told her about acting like a proper lady. She was going to hug her best friend if she wanted to. 

She separated from the redhead’s hug and turned to her mother. “Mum,” she said, a broad grin stretching across her face. “This is one of my best friends, Lily Evans. She’s a Gryffindor in my year. Lils, this is my mum, Dorea Potter.”

Lily gave a little curtsey. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Mrs Potter. Would you like to come inside and meet my mother? She’s in the kitchen. I can show you there.”

“That would be lovely, dear,” said Dorea. Lily led the two Potters into the Evans house. Mia and Lily left their mothers chatting in the kitchen. They raced up the stairs to Lily’s room, giggling to each other. Right before they reached the room, a door opened and Lily’s sister stepped out into the hall. 

“Lily,” she said. Her voice was sharp and high. “Who’s this?”

Mia stepped forward. “Hello,” she said politely, “I’m Mia Potter. I go to school with Lily.” She held out her hand but didn’t hold her breath. From what Lily had said, Petunia didn’t like witches and wizards. 

Sure enough, Petunia’s face screwed up in disgust. “So you’re one of those freaks? What are you doing in this house?” Lily let out a soft groan and tugged on Mia’s arm to try and pull her into Lily’s room.

“I am not a freak,” said Mia firmly. “I am a witch. And I’m here because Lily invited me and your mother let me come. I’m to be staying with your family until we return to Hogwarts. I won’t be called a freak, and I won’t let you call Lily one either. If you can’t say something nice, then you shouldn’t say anything at all.”

With those words, she spun on her heel and marched into Lily’s room. As soon as Lily closed the door, she burst into a fit of giggles. Mia joined her, and soon, the two girls were laughing hysterically on the bedroom floor.

* * *

**January 30, 1972**

“Happy Birthday Lils!”

Lily blushed and hid behind her hair. “You didn’t have to...” she began. 

Severus cut her off. “We wanted to, Lily. You’re our best friend. Of course, we’re going to celebrate your birthday. Here.” He handed Lily a wrapped package. Inside was a book titled, _Hogwarts: A History_. “I saw you looking at it in the library the other day and thought you might want your own.”

Lily stood up and gave Severus a quick hug. “Thanks, Sev. Maybe I’ll get you a copy for your birthday.” Severus blushed. Both Lily and Mia knew that he would borrow the book whenever he wanted to look something up. 

“Say, when is your birthday?” Mia asked. Severus had never actually told either her or Lily. 

“Oh.” Severus shuffled uncomfortably. “It’s already passed,” he mumbled. 

“What!” Lily gasped. “Sev, you should have said something. We would have put something together. When was it?”

“The eleventh,” he mumbled again. He gave another uncomfortable shift. Mia could tell that the conversation was making him a bit uncomfortable, and she motioned to Lily that they would talk later. 

“Well we know for future reference,” said Mia loudly. “Here Lils, open my present.” She passed her friend a small parcel wrapped in purple paper. Lily held up a pack of hair clips. They were enchanted to never move in the wearer’s hair until removed. Mia had several packets from Christmas. They were very useful in containing her unruly hair. 

“Thanks, Mia! They’re great! Now here’s the important question. Where’s the cake?”

Severus grinned and gestured behind Lily. On the shore was a picnic for three. Sandwiches and chips were the main courses, but the cake stood as the centrepiece. Lily gasped and pulled her two friends toward the feast. 

They spent the rest of their day lounging by the lake and talking amicably. Later that night, when Lily thought Mia couldn’t hear her, she had whispered aloud to herself, “This was the best birthday I’ve ever had.” Mia grinned but said nothing. She fell asleep that night with a smile on her face. 

* * *

**February 19, 1972**

Mia didn’t know what to do. 

No, scratch that. She knew exactly what to do. Her predicament was that she didn’t know how to execute it. 

“Can’t you just - I don’t know?” Lily gestured helplessly.

Mia repressed the urge to snort. Not only did she think Lily wouldn’t appreciate it, but her mother would have her head. 

“Lily,” she began, “what do you thi- JAMES POTTER!” James had just walked out of the door to the boy’s dormitory. She turned on him faster than a Hippogriff. 

James at least had the sense to flinch and cower in terror. Well, cower was being generous. Very generous. It was more of him shrinking away as if Mia wouldn’t notice if he bolted. 

“Mia,” he began nervously. She cut him off.

“Why,” she said slowly and carefully, “did you feel the need to switch out our normal, standard, perfectly fine ink, with invisible ink!?”

“Because it would be funny?” he said weakly. Mia was quite sure that if she could, she would be breathing fire at him. Thankfully, the common room was mostly empty, it was a Hogsmeade weekend, so she didn’t have to worry about an audience.

“James Charlus Potter. You are going to replace the ink right now, and give us something so that the teachers can see our work.”

“And what if I don’t?” he challenged. 

Mia fixed him with a glare worthy of her mother. “Then I’ll just write to Mum. I don’t think she’d be particularly pleased with this. Do you?”

“You - you wouldn’t! You’re bluffing!”

“Am I?”

James looked at her, debated whether or not he would risk it. He turned around and went upstairs to find something to fix the problem.

Lily looked at her, bewildered. “But I thought you said you would never get your mother involved because then she would make the two of you make up!”

Mia flashed her a half-grin. “What James doesn’t know...”

Lily started to laugh. “I think hanging out with Sev has rubbed off on you! That was a very Slytherin thing to do.”

Mia gave a little mock bow. She wasn’t afraid to threaten James. Not at all.

* * *

**March 27, 1972**

“Happy Birthday!” 

Marlene woke Mia up by screaming in her ear. 

“What the bloody hell was that for?” said Mia angrily. 

“What’s going on?” asked Dorcas sleepily. She sat up in her bed and glanced over to Mia. “Oh, happy birthday!”

“How did you know it was my birthday?” asked Mia. In response, Dorcas pointed to a spot above Mia’s bed. She looked up and saw a sign reading _HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIA!!!_ It was in two familiar handwritings. 

“Marlene, Lily,” she said. “Why did you make a sign for my birthday?”

“Because we wanted to,” said Lily cheerfully. “Open your presents!”

Mia glanced toward the foot of her bed. There were about ten to twelve wrapped parcels lying neatly at her feet. She grinned and crawled over to the pile. She opened the first one and saw a book titled _Little Women_. The card said that it was one of Lily’s favourite books to read growing up. She opened the rest of her presents, the ones from the rest of her friends, the three from her parents, and the couple from the rest of her family. However, there wasn’t one from James. She pushed down her disappointment. It wasn’t like she had bought him anything either. They were still fighting and it wasn’t likely to end anytime soon. 

“Come on,” said Lily. “Even though it’s your birthday, we still have classes today. We have to get to breakfast.”

Mia rolled her eyes. “Lils,” she said, not getting out of bed. “It’s Easter break. Classes don’t start for another two weeks. Though I do want to study today. So, off to the Great Hall we go!”

The two girls made their way down all seven floors, chatting all the while about homework and the upcoming exams. They sat down, and Mia piled her plate high with pancakes, bacon, fruit, whipped cream, and syrup. Lily watched on with a mixture of both fascination and horror. 

“Why are you eating pancakes? I thought you hated them!”

Mia finished assembling her masterpiece before responding. “When did I say that I hate them? I love pancakes! I have them every year on my birthday, Easter, and Christmas.”

“Well, you never eat pancakes anytime else. So how was I supposed to know that you loved them? Normal people just eat something all the time if they love it.” Lily began to assemble her pancake masterpiece, though it was considerably smaller than Mia’s.

Mia snorted. “Since when have I been normal,” she said. “Besides, it’s just something we’ve always done. It’s kinda our special food. Mum makes the pancakes, Dad prepares the bacon, I make the whipped cream, and -” she stole a quick look at her brother, who was already digging into a pancake mountain as big as hers, “- and James prepared the fruit.”

Lily followed her train of sight and saw James, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew conversing. 

“Did he send you a present?” she quietly asked. 

“No,” said Mia. “Though I didn’t get him one either. But if he wants to keep acting like a prat, then I don’t know what he expects.” She shook her head and went back to eating. Lily didn’t bring the subject up again.

The rest of her birthday passed without much incident. She and Lily spent most of the day with their dorm mates. They went to the library and got a headstart on their homework because as Mary said, “If we don’t do it now, then we won’t do it ever.”

Mia had no objections to this, as she didn’t want to fail her exams, and completed her homework for both Potions and Astronomy. All in all, she thought it a productive workday. 

After dinner, she and Lily went to meet up with Severus. However, before they went onto the grounds, they were stopped by Black. Surprisingly, none of his friends were with him. 

“Hey Potter,” he said. 

Mia eyed him suspiciously. She had no clue what he wanted, but it probably wasn’t good. 

“What do you want Black?”

“Just wanted to say happy birthday.”

Mia blinked at him. Then again. Then a third time. By the time she had opened her mouth, to say what she wasn’t sure, he had turned and left. 

“Well,” said Lily. “That was…”

“Odd?” supplied Mia. “Bizzare? Completely out of the ordinary?”

“Something we probably shouldn’t mention to Severus. You know they hate each other,” said Lily. “Come on.”

When they made their way back to the dormitory that night, Mia looked around for Black. She wasn’t sure why exactly, but it didn’t matter anyway. He wasn’t in the common room, and all Mia wanted to do at that point was to fall asleep in her warm, inviting bed. 

* * *

**April 18, 1972**

“Just calm down!”

“My leg just dematerialized and you want me to calm down!?”

The noises of the courtyard greeted Mia and Severus’ ears as they stepped outside. Lily was off with Dorcas and Mary, doing who knows what. 

“Pleasant,” remarked Mia drily. She turned away from the arguing red-heads and turned back to Severus. “You were saying something about Slughorn?”

“Oh yeah,” said Severus, turning his attention back to Mia. “Yes, he wants to know if you and Lily are free this Thursday evening. He’s having a dinner party and wants the both of you to attend.”

Mia pulled a face. “Is this one of those Slug Club events the older years keep talking about?”

“Maybe… I’m not entirely sure. Please come. You know that Lily has the attention span of a squirrel and -”

“A squirrel?”

“Yes, I just said that.”

“Severus, saying that someone has the attention span of a squirrel is not a compliment.”

“I know it’s not but it’s the truth!”

“Honestly,” Mia muttered under her breath. She returned to her normal pitch and continued, “Just don’t call her that to her face. I can assure you that she will not take it well.”

“Noted. Continuing, Lily will need someone else with her. Can you please come? You two won’t be the only Gryffindors, I promise. Please.”

Mia sighed. “Fine,” she said, throwing her hands into the air. “But you are not allowed to see what we are wearing. Out of curiosity, how old will the people there be?”

“I think it’s just the first and second years,” said Severus.

“Oh good,” said Mia. “Now what did you think about the Prewitt twins’ antics? Dematerializing legs, honestly.”

* * *

**April 20, 1972**

Thursday night found Lily and Mia standing nervously outside of Professor Slughorn’s office door. There were about a half-dozen more people with them. Mia recognized some of them from class, but she didn’t talk to any of them in particular. 

Severus was right, they weren’t the only Gryffindors waiting outside. Two second-years were standing with a Hufflepuff just next to Lily and Mia. However, they didn’t greet or acknowledge them. 

Mia was getting nervous that someone had gotten the date wrong when Professor Slughorn’s door opened. 

“Hello,” he said jovially. He ushered them all inside. There was a large circular table with chairs pulled up around it. It was ladened with all sorts of food. At each place setting, there was a little card to show where everyone was to sit. Thankfully, Lily and Mia were sitting next to each other. 

“Where’s Severus?” Lily whispered to Mia. She frowned. It was odd that Severus wasn’t there, as he was the person who told them about the dinner in the first place. 

“I don’t know,” she whispered back. She started to eat once Professor Slughorn gave permission. She was very hungry. 

“Didn’t he say he was coming?”

Mia frowned. “You know,” she said slowly, “I don’t think he ever did.” This realization, that Severus wasn’t invited, but had passed along an invitation, struck Mia as odd. However, all thoughts of Severus and the odd invitation were banished from her mind when Professor Slughorn turned his attention to Lily. 

“Miss Lily Evans. Well, here is an excellent Potioneer if ever I saw one. Can produce such extraordinary results. I have never had quite a student like you my dear.”

Lily blushed a little, but also seemed to soak in the praise. “Thank you, sir.”

Slughorn waved a finger at her. 

“My dear girl, if you continue like this, I am sure you will go very far in the world of Potions. Mark my word, you will go far.” He moved on from Lily and Mia shifted uncomfortably in her seat as his eyes fixed upon her. 

“And Hermione Potter. Well, I must say, it is a delight to have you here. You know, I taught your uncle. The inventor of Sleakeazy’s Hair Potion. Said to tame even the wildest of hairs. Do you see him often?”

Mia swallowed before answering. “Yes sir. My brother and I are quite close to both my uncle and aunt. We usually spend Christmas with them as well as a portion of our summers. You know, he speaks quite highly of you, sir.”

Slughorn smiled at Mia. “Wonderful, my dear. The next time you see him, tell him I am always proud to have produced such an excellent Potioneer.”

When he moved on from Mia, Lily leaned over in her seat. “Does your uncle speak of Slughorn often?” she whispered, a smirk tugging at the sides of her mouth.

“Maybe,” said Mia with a shrug. “We don’t talk about Potions at all. It’s more of them spoiling us rotten.”

Lily had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep her laughter in. Mia didn’t meet her eye for fear that she would burst into laughter herself. 

* * *

**May 2, 1972**

Mia was flying. She had missed this feeling. The wind whistling in her ears, hair streaming behind her, robes pinned to her skin by the force of her speed. But it was tinged with sadness. James wasn’t flying with her. She hadn’t thought about missing her brother in a while. But the fact remained that it was the second of May, and for the first time, James wasn’t here to comfort her. 

She had always been sad on this day. She never knew why or when it had started. She would mope around the house, or just curl up in her bed. Her parents never knew what to do. They had taken her to see healers about it, but no one could figure it out. Eventually, the family just came to expect Mia to be depressed today. Her parents had even sent her a care package filled with extra chocolate. 

But James hadn’t talked to her. Not once. To be fair, the only time they talked nowadays was to yell at each other. Still, it hurt that he hadn’t even acknowledged her. 

She landed, wiping the sweat from her face. It wouldn’t do her any good to be found as she still technically wasn’t supposed to know how to play Quidditch. Therefore, when she heard a soft voice behind her, she started in a panic

“Hello.” Pandora Green was standing on the Quidditch Pitch, no broom in sight. “I assume that you are not here to practice your Charmwork then?”

“Umm…no,” said Mia, feeling a little caught off guard. Pandora was a nice girl, she was in Ravenclaw, so she didn’t interact with her outside of Transfiguration and History of Magic. 

“Well you should,” said Pandora. She pulled out her wand and started to wave it around. “Professor Flitwick says to practice in an area free from distraction. I assume that’s why you’re here?” she added as an afterthought. 

“A little bit,” said Mia. She didn’t want to talk to Lily about this, because she would just bring up her argument with James, and as much as she cared for Severus, he just wasn’t all that great at feelings. And Merlin forbid, she go to James about this. No, Pandora Green seemed the safer option. 

“I’ve always been sad on this day. I don’t know why, or when it started. But my brother and I aren’t talking and flying has always helped clear my head and I don’t know what else to do!” she ranted. She sat down hard on the ground, the broomstick lay forgotten at her feet. 

“Is there something wrong with me?” she continued. “I just… For the longest time, it was always James and me. And sure, we would fight, but never to this extreme. And it hurts, for him to be ignoring me. Pretending like I don’t exist. And our parents, they don’t even see it!”

Pandora sat down next to her. She carefully took Mia’s hands into her own. 

“What do you want in life?”

Mia blinked at her, taken aback by the question. She didn’t see how this was related to her problems, but she decided to trust Pandora. She cleared her mind and thought about the question. 

What did she want in life? She wanted so many things. To not be part of the Potter twins. To be free of her mother’s talks of betrothals and marriage. To be free to play Quidditch. She wanted to carve her path. 

“I want to be me,” she finally said. “I want to be free to be unequivocally me. No matter who that is. I want to be free to make mistakes. I want them to know that I won’t be tamed. Not now not ever.”

Pandora nodded resolutely. “Then that’s what you’ll be.”

Mia stared at her. “It’s not that simple,” she said slowly. 

“Isn’t it?” asked Pandora simply. Mia’s hazel eyes found Pandora’s pale ones. 

For a moment, everything was still. For a moment, the world seemed to stop. For a moment, perfect silence filled the air around them. For a moment, two twelve-year-olds stood together in an empty stadium. And for a moment, Mia was free.


	5. Second Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you have against them?" 
> 
> "It's just their pranks." 
> 
> "And their general annoyingness."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned! This is Mia's entire second year. Next chapter is when I'll start to slow down, put thing will still be at a faster pace. I'm trying to get to when the memories return. Also exciting news, we have a beta for this chapter. Many thanks to Karatekid-Ninja over on Fanfiction.net for previewing this chapter.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not support the author's transphobic views. This is a safe place.

**June 30, 1972**

The month of May was spent revising for the end of year exams. Mia could be found in three places around Hogwarts with an assortment of people. She and Lily would try to avoid Madam Pince's wrath in the library where they crammed for Potions. Late night studying in the dormitory resulted in everybody throwing random bits of information into the conversation. Severus would quiz Mia on random topics from their Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook while they sat beside the lake on sunny days. When Mia was desperate, she would try and study in the common room, but James and the rest of his group made it very difficult.

The exams came and went, leaving Mia feeling like she did reasonably well. She didn't think she was top of the class, but definitely in the top twenty. Before she knew it, she was sitting down to the end of term feast, amongst the boisterous noises of the Great Hall. Clapping along with the rest of the hall when Ravenclaw was announced as the winner of the House Cup, the only downside to an otherwise perfect sendoff. She had become closer to Pandora over the last few weeks and was happy for her new friend. She sent her a quick smile before getting up and heading towards her room intent on packing before she was to head home in the morning.

The train ride home was uneventful, nothing like the one on September first. Mia taught Lily and Severus how to play Exploding Snap and laughed when the cards blew up in any of their faces. No surprise visits from brothers at all. Mia and James only saw each other when they met their parents on the platform.

"Mum! Dad!" Mia cried when she saw her parents on the platform.

"Hello dear," said Dorea. "How was the school year?" She waved her wand and Mia's trunk began to levitate.

"It was brilliant!" said Mia excitedly. "I was ninth in our class!"

"That's wonderful dear," said Dorea. "How about you tell us all about the exams over dinner? It is rather late."

"Course, Mum," said Mia. She turned back to Lily. "See you later then?"

"Absolutely," said Lily. "You are coming to visit, right? I know Sev wants to see you as well."

"I'll owl you with my parents' response," said Mia. She gave her friend a last hug before Lily grabbed her trunk and made her way through the barrier to find her parents and sister. Mia turned back to her parents. "I'm ready to leave when you are."

"We still need your brother, princess," said Charlus with a chuckle. "You can't just leave him here."

"Yes," said Dorea. She frowned and looked around the station. "Where is James? I would think you two would be sitting together."

"I'm right here, Mum."

James came out of the crowd, his trunk on a trolley. Black was walking with him, not bothering to find his parents.

"Hey, Mum, Dad," began James, his voice excited. "Could Sirius come and stay with us for part of the summer?"

Mia saw her parents exchange the briefest of glances before they plastered smiles on their faces.

"We'll see, dear," said Dorea. Mia could tell that she was averse to the idea. "I'll have to correspond with his mother."

"She won't mind," said Black. He had a bitter smile on his face. "Not when it's concerning me."

"Well be that as it may," said Dorea, a small frown crossing her face. "I will still have to ensure that your parents are fine with you staying with us for part of the summer."

Black shrugged and turned to James. "See you around then, mate." He grabbed his trunk and disappeared into the crowd.

James watched where he had disappeared for a few seconds, then turned his attention back to his family.

"Are you ready to go, son?" Charlus asked.

"Yeah," said James nonchalantly. "Everythings right here. Did Ares make it to the Manor alright?"

"Yes," said Dorea, setting Mia's trunk atop James'. "Both Ares and Azure have been at the Manor for the past three hours."

The family of four made their way off of Platform Nine-and-Three-Quarters. Neither Dorea nor Charlus noticed that James and Mia didn't acknowledge the other.

* * *

**July 14, 1972**

Mia's summer was different. Usually, she would spend her days in the library, gazing out at the Quidditch Pitch longingly or reading. Other days, she and James would race through the house, terrorizing both the parents and the house-elves alike. And still other days, they would play with Marlene at both her house and theirs.

This summer, the house was quiet. No children raced across the four stories of the manor, no shouts of excitement at a discovery, nor giggles of mischief. Now, James would spend his time either working on homework or corresponding with friends. For the first time in Charlus and Dorea's memories, they didn't know where their daughter was. Whenever they wanted to find her, they would have to call a house-elf to locate her.

As it happened, Mia spent most of her time in the gardens. They were huge, and Mia was surprised she hadn't explored them before. She would spend hours walking among the foliage and the trailing vines. Mia knew her mother hadn't been in all the parts of the gardens, only the first forty meters or so. However, everything was beautifully well kept. Mia suspected the elves had refused to let it fall into disrepair.

One day in mid-July, several people showed up at the house. Since almost no one came to Potter Manor, Mia and James were taken aback. Most of the people that arrived were unfamiliar, but Mia could tell both her parents knew all or most of them.

However, the biggest shock came when their professors from Hogwarts started to arrive. When Mia saw her head of House, Professor McGonagall, arrive, she pulled her mother aside.

"Why are they here, Mum?" she asked.

"It's not polite to ask such questions," responded Dorea.

"It's not like I asked it in front of them," protested Mia.

Dorea pursed her lips. "Adult business, Mia. Please don't worry about it."

"But, Mum -"

"Hermione Potter," said Dorea sternly. "You do not need to know. Please go make yourself scarce until diner. Your father or I will send Sonya to find you."

Mia clenched her teeth and spun on her heel, her long black locks flying out behind her. She didn't break into a run until she was safely out of sight. The moment she was sure she wasn't going to be followed, she sprinted at full pace to her room.

Once she was inside, she carefully pulled up her hair into a high ponytail. It was work, her hair always refused to cooperate with her, but Mia pulled through. Once she was sure her hair was secure, and not going anywhere, she made her way to the front of the house.

There was only one way into the Manor, not including the Floo Network, if you weren't keyed into the wards. The Apparition Point was about three meters from the front gates. From there, visitors would have to walk up the path to the front doors. Mia had a clear view of the path from one of the windows in the library.

She settled down with a book and pretended to read. If someone walked in to find her, all they would see was her reading a book, doing exactly as her mother told her.

Mia kept an eye on the path. Once the last people made their way inside, she put the book back on the shelf and made her way to the back staircase. She carefully crept down the steps, skipping the few that creaked or would alert a house-elf as to what she was doing.

She made her way down to the ground floor, quietly walking along the carpeted hallways. The double doors that led to the dining hall were shut. As they were normally open, Mia concluded that whatever her mother didn't want her to hear was taking place in there.

"- have to keep a close eye on them!"

"But how? They're known members of society. Any suspicion won't go unnoticed."

"Implement spies."

"Impossible."

"Everyone here is a known Light member. To convince them that they wish to turn Dark…"

"Well, I don't see any of you coming up with better ideas!"

"Could we capture one?"

Mia could hear her father's voice enter the conversation. "You want to kidnap Abraxas Malfoy and interrogate him?"

"No- that's not- I meant -"

"Enough." The voice of Albus Dumbledore cut through the argument. "We cannot do anything about them yet. There is no legal precedence to arrest or incriminate them. We must be patient, now…"

Mia pulled back from the door. Spies? Malfoy? Suddenly obeying her mother's instructions seemed like a much better idea. But…

Mia moved back to the door to hear more, but no sound was emerging. "Damn," she mumbled. Someone had put up a silencing charm.

Mia moved away from the door and stole back to the library. Even the small conversation she'd heard had given her a lot to think about. Why were they talking about capturing Abraxas Malfoy? And why was Professor Dumbledore in her house?

Mia was halfway out of her seat before she realized what she was doing. It had been an instinct to go and find James and get his opinion on this. She sat heavily back in her chair and picked up a book. She hugged it close to her chest but refused to let the tears in her eyes fall.

* * *

**August 17, 1972**

"Now remember," began Dorea.

"Be polite, act like a young lady, obey what they say, and don't pick any fights," recited Mia. "I know Mum."

"Alright, dear," said Dorea. She checked the clock in the entrance hall. "We're just waiting for James' friend to show up, then I'll bring you to Miss Evans."

Mia frowned. Any time she had to spend close to both James and Black wasn't going to be pleasant. For all parties involved.

The fireplace lit up, the flames glowing green. Black stepped gracefully from the fireplace, his luggage just behind him. He dusted off his robes and stepped forward.

"Lady Potter," he said, giving a little bow to Dorea.

"Mister Black," responded Dorea. "You may leave your luggage where it is, one of the house-elves will bring it to your room. James is upstairs at the moment, but I believe Mia and yourself share classes" She nudged Mia forward a little bit.

"Black," said Mia cooly.

"Potter," said Black, equally as cool.

"Ennit," Dorea called. A house-elf appeared in front of Dorea. Mia repressed the urge to giggle. Ennit had been in the middle of cleaning the gardens with Sonya. He had a leaf resting atop his bald head.

"Please find James and inform him that Sirius Black is here," said Dorea. "And tell him to conduct himself in a conducive manner. Also, when you or one of the other elves have a moment, please take Mr Black's luggage up to the room he'll be staying in." Ennit nodded and disappeared with a sharp crack.

Mia tapped her foot. James always took forever to do anything. And she wanted to go to Lily's now.

About two minutes later, James came down the stairs. He was breathing heavily as if he'd been running. "Sirius!" James made forward as if to hug his friend, but stopped when Dorea gave him a look that clearly said to behave himself. He settled for shaking Black's hand.

"Hey James," said Black, a smile half crossing his face.

"Mum," said Mia, unable to hide her impatience, "can we please leave now?"

Dorea pursed her lips, a clear sign of annoyance. "Yes dear," she said. "James, please escort your friend to his room. If you need anything, call for Mipsy or Galina. Grab your things, Mia."

Mia grabbed a tight hold of her luggage and her mother's arm. She smirked at the two boys as she and her mother Disapparated.

Dorea and Mia appeared on the corner of the street. Mia grabbed her luggage, it's weight being negligible due to feather-weight charms, and they walked up to the Evans' front door. Dorea rapped sharply on the door, and Mia could hear scrambling to open it.

Lily opened the door wide with a huge grin on her face, "Mia!" She was bouncing on her feet, her green eyes sparkling. "You're finally here! I've been waiting all day!"

"Lily Evans, what have we discussed about you opening the door?" scolded Lily's mum. "What if it hadn't been the Potters?"

"Sorry, Mum," said Lily, not sounding apologetic at all. She grabbed Mia's hand and pulled her inside. "But Mia's here!"

"Hello, Mia," said Mrs Evans. "Lily's room has been made up for both of you. Lily, why don't the two of you bring Mia's luggage upstairs? Would you care for something to drink Dorea?"

"No thank you," said Dorea. "Charlus is at a Wizengamot meeting and I've left James at home with one of his school friends. I should go back to make sure they're settled in."

Dorea turned to Mia and kissed her on the forehead. "Be good dear," she said.

"Love you, Mum," said Mia.

"I love you too." Dorea straightened and Disapparated with a sharp crack.

"Come on Mia," said Lily. She started to pull her friend up the stairs. "I got a new record, you have to listen to it."

"Who's it by?" asked Mia. "Also it's really good to see you." They walked up the stairs, Mia's luggage between them, catching each other up on everything since their last letters. Unlike last time, Petunia didn't show up.

* * *

**September 1, 1972**

"Is this compartment full?"

Mia looked up to see a boy in the entryway to the compartment. His robes didn't have any colours, just plain black, so she assumed that he was starting his first year.

"Come on in," said Lily with a smile. "We're waiting on another friend, but you're more than welcome to sit with us."

The boy gave a small smile. He put his luggage up onto the rack above their heads. He sat down opposite the girls and held out his hand.

"Regulus Black," he said. His grey eyes peered out at them, unsure as to whether they were going to take his hand. "What's wrong?"

Mia schooled her expression into a more neutral face. She had visibly reacted to his last name.

"Did you say your last name is Black?" Lily asked cautiously.

"Yes," he replied. "Is there a problem with that?"

"That depends," said Mia, sitting up straighter. "Are you related to Sirius Black?"

He made an expression which looked out of place on his face. "Yes," he said stiffly. "But we're not exactly close. Why?"

Lily and Mia turned to each other. An eyebrow raise, a quirk of a mouth, and a widening of the eyes occurred. They turned back to the first year.

"I'm Lily Evans."

"Hermione Potter. But for the love of Merlin just call me Mia. And yes I'm related to James Potter. But no, I do not like him. At all."

Regulus blinked. "Umm…" He looked as though he didn't know how to process this information.

"So what house are you hoping for?" Lily asked.

"Slytherin," said Regulus. He glanced at their robes. "Are you going to ask me to get out?"

"Why would we do that?" asked Mia?

"Because you're Gryffindors?" said Regulus. "Don't all Gryffindors hate Slytherins?"

"Where did you hear that?" asked Lily. "Our best friend is in Slytherin. We don't hate him."

"Umm, Lils," said Mia. "Most Gryffindors and Slytherins in our year do hate each other."

"Well, that is true," conceded Lily. "But I don't judge people based on what house they're in. If that was the case, then I would have to like Potter and Black."

"What do you have against them?" asked Regulus.

"It's just their pranks," said Lily.

"And their general annoyingness," finished Mia. Regulus smiled a little bit and Mia internally smiled back.

"It's mainly because they tease Severus," continued Mia. "Also something happened between James and me, but I don't exactly recall at this point."

Regulus sat up a little bit straighter in his seat. "I'm not annoying and I don't pull pranks. Does that convince you that I'm not my brother?"

Mia and Lily looked at each other in confusion. "We're aware that you're not your brother," said Lily. "If you were, you would have made at least seven comments on how we shouldn't be friends with Snape by now or we would have been pranked."

"Why do you think that we think that you and your brother are the same?" asked Mia. "My parents are well aware that James and I aren't the same person, and we're bloody well twins."

Regulus shifted uncomfortably. "It's just that my parents assume I'll turn out the same as Sirius since we spent so much time together. But I'm not Sirius, I'm Regulus."

A noise from the door made the trio lookup. "Anything off the trolley dears?" asked the trolley lady. Mia got up and made her way to the door.

"Do you want the usual, Lils?" she called over her shoulder.

"Yes please," replied Lily. "What would you like Regulus?"

"You don't have to… " protested Regulus.

"Well Mia paid for food on our first train ride here, I paid for it when we went home for Christmas, and Severus paid the train ride home. So it's Mia's turn again. Now, what did you want?"

"Um… are there any liquorice wands?" asked Regulus.

Mia turned to the trolley lady. "We'll take a container of Bertie Botts, two Ice Mice, five Chocolate Frogs, and three Licorice Wands." She paid the trolley lady and dumped the goodies onto the seat closest to the door. "Just so you're aware, Regulus," she said. "The Ice Mice are for Sev."

Regulus gave a smile and took the outstretched Licorice Wands. Lily reached over Mia and plucked out the container of Bertie Botts. Mia collected her Chocolate Frogs and sat back in her seat.

"You eat those?" asked Regulus. "I can't stand them. Sirius gave me a cricket flavoured one once, and I haven't trusted them since."

Lily giggled. "A cricket flavoured one?" Regulus nodded. "I don't believe you," said Lily. "How would they even make that?"

Another noise at the compartment door made them lookup. Severus came into the compartment breathing heavily, his hair hanging in front of his flushed face.

"Hi Sev!" said Lily. She held out her container of Bertie Botts. "Want some?"

"Maybe later, Lily," Severus said. "Listen, Black and Potter -"

"Have arrived." James and Black were standing outside the compartment door.

"What do you want, James?" said Mia. She stood up and crossed her arms.

"Nice to see you too," said James. "Alright Evans?"

Lily rolled her eyes and went back to eating her beans.

"James," said Mia, bringing his attention back to her. "Did you need something?"

"Yeah." James held out a satchel to Mia. "Mum packed all the stuff you left at the house. She told me to give it to you and to let you know that Azure is being sent flying ahead."

Mia took the satchel and put it in her seat. "Anything else?"

"Yeah," said Black. "Snivellus -"

The compartment door slammed shut. Mia turned to look at Lily.

"What?" she said. "I didn't feel like listening to them." She picked out another jelly bean and popped it into her mouth.

* * *

**September 19, 1972**

"Hey, Regulus," said Mia. She put her books down on the table with a loud thunk. "Can I sit here?"

Regulus looked up, his green and silver robes matching his grey eyes. "If you insist."

Mia rolled her eyes. She pulled out her Transfiguration textbook and began to read, writing notes on a separate piece of parchment beside her. Silence reigned for about an hour until Mia needed to get to her next class. She was packing up her books and notes when Regulus spoke up.

"Why do you sit with me?"

"Sorry?"

"Every Tuesday, you ask if you can sit with me. Every Tuesday, I say you can. But you never tell me why you would want to sit with me. You're a second year. I'm in my first year. You're a Gryffindor. I'm a Slytherin. Why do you bother with me?"

Mia blinked. She put her book bag on the floor and sat back down. She stared at Regulus for a moment before speaking.

"Is it wrong to want and be your friend? You seem like a good person and someone I would want to get to know better. But if you don't want to be friends or acquaintances or whatever this is, that's fine too."

"But I'm a Black."

"And?"

"You're a Potter. You're part of the Light. The Black family is notorious for being Dark wizards and -"

"Witches?" Mia interrupted him. "My mum's a Black. Dorea Black? She's one of the nicest people I know. And my brother is friends with your brother, no matter how annoying they are. Why can't we be friends?"

Regulus looked stunned. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again.

"They're different. Sirius is a Gryffindor. I'm not brave like him. I do what my mother tells me to. I don't argue. I'm a Slytherin."

"Why do you keep bringing up Houses? Mum was a Slytherin. She married my dad, who was a Gryffindor. Just because someone's a Hufflepuff, or a Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor, or a Slytherin doesn't make them any less deserving of friends."

"Do you really want to be my friend?" Regulus asked.

Mia smiled. "Yeah." She glanced at her watch to check the time and blanched. "Oh crap. I'm going to be so late to Transfiguration. See you later Regulus!"

"Later Po - Mia."

Mia slung her bag onto her shoulder and flew out of the library.

* * *

**November 21, 1972**

Charms class that day didn't go as planned. It started fine until Professor Flitwick reassigned partners.

"Miss Potter," he called. "For today, will you please join Misters Potter and Black? Mr Lupin is out sick for today. Now, today we will be reviewing the Engorgement Charm…"

"Where's Remus?" Lily whispered. Mia shrugged and moved her bags over to her brother and his friend.

"Right then," she sighed. "Try not to hit him with this one Black. Merlin knows his head's big enough already."

"Oi!" said James.

"Where's Remus?" Mia asked. "This is the third time this term he's been ill. Do you know if everything's alright?"

"He's fine," said Black. "He can just get under the weather sometimes. I'm sure he'll be back next class and you won't have to put up with James and me."

"Well tell him I hope he feels better soon," said Mia. "And just so both of you are aware, my expectations are already low."

By the end of class, Mia's expectations had been dropped even lower.

"Not once, not twice, but three times?!" Mia ranted to Lily as they left the classroom. "How does one accidentally hit another person with an Engorgement Charm? We were aiming at the apples in front of us!"

"Your guess is as good as mine is," said Lily. "Hey, Sev!" The girls waved at Severus as they passed each other in the halls.

"What where you're going, Mudblood," snarled one of the boys.

"What did you just say?" Mia asked. She turned to face the boy with her arms crossed. She glared at him, but he just sneered.

"I said 'watch here you're going Mudblood,'" he repeated. One of the other boys laughed behind him. Severus wouldn't make eye contact with either Lily or Mia.

Before Mia could hex the Slytherin, Professor Flitwick called the next class inside. The boy smirked and walked away, the group trailing after him.

"Why are you so upset, Mia?" Lily asked. "It's just a word."

"He called you a Mudblood!" Mia said, shocked that Lily would let someone get always with calling her that.

"I've heard people call me that before," said Lily slowly, "but I don't know what it means."

"It's a slur," said Mis shortly. "It's a foul term for muggle-borns. It's disgusting. A lot of the darker families will use it in an attempt to -"

"Get the muggle-borns to leave?" interrupted Lily. She had an expression of fury on her face. "I changed my mind. Can we interrupt their Charms class so I can hex him?"

"You want to skip Herbology?" asked Mia. "I think we're going to be late for that if we don't hurry."

Lily's eyes widened and she took off running, her brilliant red hair flying out behind her. Mia took off after her, but she hadn't forgotten the incident. Not by a long shot.

* * *

**December 18, 1972**

"You're staying for the holidays?" asked Severus.

"Yup," said Mia. She spread out underneath the tree, letting the winter sun shine on her face.

"Mum's going with her sister to France and Dad's going to be in Wizengamot meetings for most of the break. They don't like leaving James and me alone with the house-elves. If I'm being honest, they're probably concerned they won't come back to an intact house."

Lily laughed and continued to braid Mia's hair. "I'd offer my house as a refuge, but I'm not going home either."

"Why not?" asked Regulus.

"My sister doesn't want me there," said Lily sadly. "Last holiday… wasn't fun. I'd rather just stay at Hogwarts. I guess the only downside is that we'll have to deal with Potter and Black. No offence you two."

Mia laughed. "None taken! Either way, I would have had to deal with James. At least this way I'll have some backup."

"Will you be staying as well, Snape?" Regulus asked.

"Yes," said Severus. "My family atmosphere is… tense. It's better for everyone involved if I just stay for the holidays."

Regulus folded his arms. "Now I wish I were staying over the break. It sounds like it could be fun."

"Why don't you?" asked Severus.

"My mother would never allow it," replied Regulus. "We have to return unless told otherwise. Sirius was told otherwise."

"Why does it matter what your mother wants?" asked Lily. "My mum is letting me stay even though I didn't give her a reason."

Mia sat upright to stare at Lily, ignoring her friend's cry of protest as the braids fell apart.

"Are you kidding?" she said incredulously. "His mother is Walburga Black."

"So?" asked Severus.

Both Mia and Regulus stared at Severus and Lily. Very slowly Regulus said, "My family keeps the decapitated heads of house-elves as decoration for the walls. My parents are second cousins. Mother is insane and I'm not stupid enough to disobey her."

Lily blinked slowly. "That's -"

"Insane? Disturbing?" finished Mia. "Yes. Yes, it is."

"Your mother is a Black!" protested Regulus.

"Where do you think my brother gets his crazy from?" retorted Mia.

"Well that explains a lot about Mia," said Lily simultaneously.

A pause. Then all four of them started to laugh.

* * *

**January 6, 1973**

Mia didn't like fighting with her brother. But sometimes she just wanted to strangle him.

"James Potter," she shouted. "You do not get to tell me who I can and cannot be friends with."

"Mia," said James, his hair looking even more untidy than normal. "You didn't hear what he said."

"I don't care!" shouted Mia. "You don't get to tell me that I can't be friends with Severus or Regulus! You have no say over this!"

"You don't know my brother," said Black darkly.

"And you do?" Mia shot back. "When was the last time you spoke to him? Like actually talked to him?"

Black set his jaw and glared at her. The firelight cast a dark shadow onto his face making him look… dangerous. Mia shivered. She felt like she was having deja-vu. She turned back to James.

"Look," she said shortly. "You can ask me all you want. I'm not going to listen. I'm going to be Regulus and Severus', friend. And so is Lily. Right?"

Lily, who had been silently watching the argument between the twins, crossed her arms. "Right. Have a nice night, Potter. Come on Mia, I want to prepare the dorm for the girls when they get back tomorrow night."

Mia and Lily went up the girls' dormitory stairs, not throwing a second glance over their shoulders.

James sat down heavily on one of the red sofas in front of the fire. He turned to his best mate and asked, "Why won't she listen, Sirius?"

Sirius sat down next to him. "I don't know, James. But I don't regret defending ourselves."

James snorted. "When he casts the first hex? Of course, we're going to respond. I just wish Mia could see him for who he is."

Sirius leaned back, his ebony hair fanning out on the back of the sofa. "Women," he said, "make no bloody sense."

* * *

**March 3, 1973**

The morning that Lily got the album was the day Mia's life took a curve. It started like every other Saturday, with the owl post at breakfast. Lily had asked to borrow Azure on Thursday to send a letter to her mum. That morning, she returned with a letter and a rather large package.

"What's that Lily?" asked Mary.

"It's a record from my mum!" said Lily excitedly. "I asked her to send me a copy when it came out. She's been looking forward to it all of February."

"What's it called?" asked Mia. She was very interested in Muggle culture, and Lily always had something cool to show when her mum sent stuff.

"Dark Side of the Moon by Pink Floyd," said Lily promptly. "My mum gave me a record player for Christmas, so we can listen to it today!"

"Really?" said Mary sceptically. "I thought electricity didn't work at Hogwarts?"

Lily shook her head. "I had Professor Flitwick modify it. I haven't had the chance to play anything on it until now." With those words, Lily set down the record and began to eat her breakfast quickly. Mia, not wanting to miss the record, matched her best friend's speed.

When Lily was done with her meal, she grabbed her record and practically ran out of the Great Hall. Mia finished up her breakfast and followed after the red-head, up all seven flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room, and then up another four flights to her dormitory.

When she pushed open the door, she saw Lily fiddling with her wand, the package she received, and a wooden box with a needle on it.

"What's that?" Mia asked, perching on the edge of her bed.

"This is the record player," responded Lily. She never took her eyes off of the wooden box. "I asked Professor Flitwick at the start of term to make it work inside the castle. I just need to do a couple of things before each use… there!"

She set the record player on her trunk at the foot of her bed. She carefully settled the record onto the player, set the needle down, and tapped the record player with her wand.

A beat filled the air. Then the notes of a guitar began to play. Mia and Lily sat, enthralled, for almost an entire half-hour as the music washed over them.

"That was…" began Lily.

"Amazing," breathed Mia. "Can we listen to it again?"

Lily giggled. "We can finish listening to the album."

"What do you mean?" said Mia, her brow furrowed. "Isn't that it?"

"Nope!" said Lily. She lifted the needle off of the record, flipped it over, and set the needle back down. "The other side of the vinyl has the rest of the album. Neat, huh?"

Mia just nodded, sucked in by the music again. She closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensations.

* * *

**May 9, 1973**

"Go! Go! GO!" yelled Mia. The Hufflepuff-Slytherin game of the season was getting intense. The game had lasted for about two hours already and showed no signs of stopping anytime soon. Mary, Lily, Mia, Dorcas, and Marlene were sitting in the Gryffindor section supporting Hufflepuff with their fellow lions.

"Bloody hell," said Mia as one of the Slytherin chasers slammed into the Hufflepuff keeper, allowing another Slytherin chaser to score a goal.

"Language," said Lily absentmindedly as she turned another page in her book.

"Are you even paying attention?" Mia asked.

"No," replied Lily. "I'm only out here because you and Marlene dragged me. I don't care about Quidditch."

"That was a foul!" yelled Marlene at Madam Hooch. "You just need to start flying, Lils," she said without turning her head away from the game. "Oh, come on!"

"Technically it's not," said Mia. "Stooging involves all three chasers. The other Slytherin chaser was waiting for the ball to drop. Hooch won't call a foul."

"Stupid," muttered Marlene.

"When is this game going to end," said Lily. "I'm getting cold and I've read my book three times over."

"Whenever the Seekers get their heads out of their arses and find the Snitch," replied Mia.

"Is the Snitch the little gold ball?" asked Lily. Mia and Marlene nodded simultaneously. "I've seen that a couple of times now. Is it hard to find it?"

Mia and Marlene finally tore their eyes away from the game to stare at their friend.

"You've what?" said Marlene.

"Seen the Snitch," replied Lily. "Just when I've looked up from my book to check the progress of the match. Not all of the time though."

"Oh look!" said Lily pointing at the Pitch. "I think the Hufflepuff Seeker has found it!"

Sure enough, the Hufflepuff Seeker was streaking along the pitch, arm outstretched. A second later, her fist closed and she raised into the air. The stands erupted into cheers as Hufflepuff won the match.

"So now," said Mia, getting to her feet and brushing off her robes, "All Gryffindor needs is to win the match against Ravenclaw, and we'll have won the Cup. Otherwise, Hufflepuff takes it."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Can we just go inside?"

* * *

**June 28, 1973**

"Did you find the book on animal transfiguration?" asked Lily.

"Yes," said Pandora. "Though I don't think it'll be extremely helpful. Second years aren't taught how to do animal transfiguration. That is, how to turn inanimate objects into animals. That's usually what's classified as animal transfiguration."

Mia let her head drop to the table with a thud. Lily reached over and patted her on the back.

"How the bloody hell are we supposed to complete this assignment then?" asked Mia. Her voice was muffled by the heavy book she was currently using as a pillow.

"Well," said Pandora. "I did grab two books that look like they might be helpful, but we've been working for almost two hours. Shouldn't we get some rest?"

Lily furrowed her brow and checked her watch.

"You're right, Pandora," she said. She started to gather her books into a pile. "Well, we've gotten through Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. Same time tomorrow? We can finish up Transfiguration and do Astronomy. The rest we can do over the summer break."

"That sounds lovely, Lily," said Pandora. She started to gather her books as well. "Come on, Mia. Getting a head start on summer homework is a good idea. We have access to more resources that way."

"I suppose," said Mia, lifting her head from the table. "Say, what electives are you taking, Pandora?"

The three girls made their way to the front of the library, dropping off the books they had used as they went.

"Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Art," replied Pandora. "And you two?"

"Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Magical Theory, and Divination," replied Lily. "I might talk to Professor McGonagall about taking Divination off my schedule though. It seems like a bunch of hocus pocus."

"Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Magical Theory," said Mia. "Should we just add Arithmancy to the homework list then?"

Lily nodded happily. "It seems interesting. But why are you taking Muggle Studies, Mia?"

"I thought it would be a good class to take," replied Mia. "I have to keep up whenever you start talking about Muggle inventions or music."

Lily laughed, then quickly stifled the sound. She looked around for Madam Pince and exhaled when the librarian didn't appear.

"Ask McGonagall if you can drop it," whispered Lily.

"Why?" asked Pandora and Mia simultaneously.

"Because I asked Professor Blake what his thoughts on the personalized cellular phone were and he just stared at me blankly!" said Lily. "I tried to explain it to him, but then he told me he thought that Muggles still used letters! We've had the telephone for sixty-eight years already!"

"And…?" said Mia. "Maybe he just doesn't know about Muggle communication. I don't. That's why I'm taking the class."

"No," said Lily hotly, slamming a book back into place. "He doesn't know anything about Muggles. He knows the wizarding version of how Muggles live, but I doubt that he could survive a day in the Muggle world with no magic."

"Alright then," said Mia, who had never seen her friend this worked up about something. "I'll ask Professor McGonagall before the train leaves in two days."

"Wasn't there an announcement about Professor Blake?" asked Pandora. "I thought he was retiring at the end of the year. So we'll be getting a new professor for the subject. Why don't you take it for at least one year, then you can either keep or drop the class."

"That a great idea, Pan," said Mia. "Does that sound better Lily? You can even quiz the professor before the first class."

Lily took a deep breath and nodded. She muttered an apology and finished putting away the library books.

When the three girls crossed the entrance to the library, a cloud of pink smoke erupted at their feet. When it cleared and Mia could see again, she gave a small shriek and pulled her friends down the hall.

"What's the matter?" said Lily, whose eyes were still closed. "I can't see anything."

"Trust me," said Mia, "you don't want to."

"I don't know," said Pandora. "I think pink is a very flattering colour on you, Mia. Lily, however…"

"What do you mean 'Lily, however'" said Lily, finally opening her eyes. When she saw Pandora and Mia, she gave a sharp intake of breath.

When Pandora said that pink wasn't a flattering colour on Lily, she wasn't exaggerating. All three girls' hair had been coloured bright pink. On Mia and Pandora, it was bad but manageable. On Lily, a natural redhead, it looked positively garish.

"How bad is it?" Lily asked nervously.

"Let's just say we're going to have to take the long route to Gryffindor Tower and miss dinner if you don't want anyone to see it," replied Mia.

Lily groaned and hitched her bag higher onto her shoulder. "Let's go then."

Lily and Mia said their goodbyes to Pandora, who was in love with her new hair colour and made the long trek back up to Gryffindor Tower. Since they avoided all of the main passageways, the journey took forty minutes instead of fifteen. By the time the girls reached the portrait hole, they were exhausted, hungry, and ready for their pink hair to be gone.

"At least it wasn't the Leaving Feast," Mia said, trying to console her best friend.

"Having hair troubles?" said a very familiar, and very annoying voice from the fireplace.

"Black," said Mia very slowly. "I swear to Merlin. If you tell me you did this, I won't use a wand. I will rip you from limb to limb with my bare hands."

"Alright then," said Black. "I won't tell you that I did. By the way Evans, pink is not your colour." He jumped over the back of the couch and made his way to the boys' dormitory stairs. "Night."

Lily made a sound like a Kneazle being strangled. "I'm going to murder him one of these days," she said. "Him and Potter. You won't mind being an only child, will you?"

"Not at all," said Mia. "Come on, let's get upstairs."


	6. Shatterpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you ready to finally wear something that's not from the eighteenth century?"
> 
> "Hey! I'll have you know that the clothing I wore yesterday was from the 1850s."

* * *

_July 5, 1973_

_Regulus,_

_How's life at home been? Is it weird to be back at home after a year at Hogwarts? I know I was thrown for a loop after my first year._

_I asked Sev to send this for me. I didn't want you to get in trouble with you mum. I imagine it would be a bit hard to explain to her why a girl is communicating with you. Anyways, I just wanted to write and say high. I miss you!_

_Lily_

* * *

_July 7, 1973_

_Dear Regulus,_

_Lily asked me to enclose her letter with this one. I suspect Mia made that suggestion. I hope you won't get in too much trouble with me writing to you. Have you heard from Avery? He mentioned that he might write to you this summer._

_Who do you think will be out next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Professor Young wasn't a very efficient teacher. We barely covered anything of real significance within that class. Hopefully the next professor will be more useful._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_July 13, 1973_

_Lils,_

_Are you getting the Daily Prophet by any chance? I don't think Severus gets it, so unless you have a subscription you won't have heard the news. There was an attack on one of the Weasley clans. Both Septimus and Cedrella Weasley were killed. Reports say that there was a glittering image of a skull with a serpent for a tongue in the sky above their home._

_I don't want to bog you down with just depressing news though. I've decided to try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year. Only don't say anything, my mum doesn't exactly want me playing Quidditch. Calls it "unladylike behavior."_

_Anyways, am I still coming to your house this summer? Let me know when I should come. Can't wait to see you again!_

_Mia_

* * *

_July 13, 1973_

_Severus,_

_I don't know if you're getting the Daily Prophet or not, so I don't know if you've heard yet. There was an attack on one of the Weasley clans and both Septimus and Cedrella Weasley were killed. Reports say that there was a glittering image of a skull with a serpent for a tongue in the sky above their home. Just thought you should be aware._

_I should still be coming this summer, so maybe you can show me that curse you were talking about on the train home. Hope to see you soon!_

_Mia_

* * *

_July 14, 1973_

_Dear Mia,_

_Sorry this hasn't come sooner. I haven't gotten a chance to write since we've been home. Mother and Father have been stifling in their affection. I'm convinced that it's only because I was sorted into Slytherin. Sirius isn't making matters better. He's put Gryffindor memorabilia all over his room. Do your house colors have to be so obnoxious?_

_I hope you've heard about the murders of Septimus and Cedrella Weasley. It was all over the news. Please be careful. My cousin Bellatrix, the crazy one, seemed unreasonably happy after the news came out. If you can, tell your mother about my suspicions. Bellatrix hates any Black who "doesn't adhere to the family's standards." My guess is that your mother will fall into that category._

_Your friend,_

_Regulus Black_

* * *

_July 16, 1973_

_Dear Lily,_

_Thank you for the letter. If you're going to send any more, do send them through Severus or Mia. If Mother saw your name on the envelope, she might have a fit. I guess no one has told her that we're friends. Actually, I'm convinced that she doesn't know that I'm friends with anyone besides members of my own house._

_It is weird being back at home. Sirius has been placing lions all over that house to annoy our parents. I think my favorite was placing lion faces at the bottom of the nice bowls my mother adores. She screamed when she finished her soup and saw them. It was entertaining. A close second is the Leo constellation he carved into my bed frame. I haven't told our parents, nor do I intend to._

_I miss you all. I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts. It's much more fun there then back at 12 Grimmauld Place._

_Your friend,_

_Regulus Black_

* * *

_July 17, 1973_

_Reg,_

_Thanks for the warning about your cousin. Thankfully, Potter Manor is well protected. The wards have been built up over years. As long as Mum doesn't leave the property, she'll be fine._

_James has been almost as bad as you make your brother out to be. I don't think Mum or Dad have realized it yet, but we've been having a full out prank war. I currently have 6 wins, but James is beating me with 8. If you have any suggestions, they'd be much appreciated._

_As for Black spreading Gryffindor memorabilia around your house, have you ever considered putting Slytherin things around his room? Usually I would never condone such a vile action, but I suppose desperate times call for desperate measures. Hopefully I'll see you soon._

_Missing you loads,_

_Mia_

* * *

_July 21, 1973_

_Mia,_

_You're going to try out for the Quidditch team? That's amazing! How much training have you been doing? What position are you trying out for? Do you need any help? If so, can I help? I'll warn you now, I've never played, but I have read your Quidditch magazines you keep leaving all over the dorm._

_Thanks for letting me know about the attack on the Weasleys. You were right, neither Sev or I get the Daily Prophet._

_Mum says that you'd better be coming this summer. She's already been planning what to do in August. Does August 6 work?_

_Love,_

_Lily_

_P.S. Stop addressing me as "Lils" in letters. It's weird._

* * *

_July 28, 1973_

_Lil,_

_I checked with Mum, and she said August 6 works. We'll be showing up at the usual time. Though Mum did ask why I always go to your house. I told her it was because I get to experience Muggle culture, not because you and James cannot get along even if your lives depended on it._

_As for Quidditch, you might be able to help? I'm trying out for Chaser, but I don't know if we'll be able to do anything until we get back to Hogwarts. I imagine it would be rather hard to explain to Petunia what we're doing. And I don't want Severus or Regulus to know quite yet. I'll tell them if I make the team._

_See you in 9 days!_

_Love,_

_Mia_

_P. S. Is that better? I took off the "s"._

* * *

_July 31, 1973_

_Dear Mia,_

_Interesting idea to combat Sirius. I took your advice, but I'm afraid that Sirius has now resorted to placing tiny Gryffindor crests all around my room. So far I've found 12, but I'm almost positive there are a lot more. I'm estimating about 20 or 30, but not entirely sure._

_As for prank ideas, have you considered hiding his broomstick. You mentioned that he loved that more than anything. Hide it in either a really obscure place, or a really obvious place. Make sure though that your parents don't suspect you. It'll make it even more sweet._

_I can't wait till September 1. Only 30 more days to go._

_Your friend,_

_Regulus Black_

* * *

**August 14, 1973**

Mia fingered the cloth between her fingers and pursed her lips. She still wasn't sure about this whole thrifting thing. She looked up and saw Lily standing a couple of meters away. She was holding up a black shirt with the words _Queen_ across the front. When Lily looked up and met Mia's eyes, she held the shirt up to Mia, silently asking her what she thought. Mia looked at the shirt again and nodded. Lily smiled and put the shirt into the shopping cart.

Lily, sensing Mia's uncertainty, made her way over to her best friend. Mia held up the article of clothing she was holding.

It was a black leather jacket, with studs all the way around. However, that wasn't what had caught Mia's eye. Someone had obviously loved this jacket. It was beautifully embroidered with flowers crawling up from the hem and wrapping around the sleeves. They were in muted colors; white, pink, green, and brown. Mia was hesitant to buy it though. She wasn't sure what her mother would think.

"Put it on," Lily encouraged. Mia shrugged the jacket on. She was surprised at how comfortable it was. At Lily's prompting, Mia did a little spin. When she had finished, she took the jacket off, but didn't put it back on the rack. Lily gently took the jacket from her and put it in the cart.

"Hey!" protested Mia.

"What?" said Lily. She gave her friend a smirk. "You obviously want it. So why not get it?"

Mia shook her head. "Why do I even bother trying to argue with you anymore?"

Lily let loose a lithe laugh and turned back to the racks. Lily's mum had insisted on taking the girls shopping. Petunia declined, not wanting to, "purchase some filth." Neither Lily nor Mia minded in the slightest. In fact, Mia thought it was nice. She and Lily were able to enjoy some time together in the Muggle world, away from everything in the wizarding world.

After another half-hour, Lily's mum made her way over to the two girls. They were going through the things they had put in the cart.

"Ready to check out girls?" asked Mrs. Evans.

"Yup," said Lily. She gathered the clothing she wanted to purchase and made her way over to the checkout.

Mia was a little slower. She picked up the leather jacket and glanced at the other clothes. She piled a couple of shirts that had band names on them, a pair of jeans, and a pair of black knee high boots. She looked over what she had collected and nodded firmly.

"I'm ready as well, Mrs. Evans," she said.

Mrs. Evans gave her a smile. "I take it you don't often do this kind of shopping."

"Is it that obvious?" said Mia, laughing a little.

"Only a little bit, dear. Lily seemed quite eager to get you to the thrift store. Something about 'purebloods and their outdated wardrobes.'"

Mia rolled her eyes. Her wardrobe at home wasn't that outdated for the magical world. But it was nice to have something that neither her mother nor the house elves had selected for her.

Mia got in line next to Lily and gave her friend a smile. Lily grinned back.

"Are you ready to finally wear something that's not from the eighteenth century?" she asked.

"Hey!" protested Mia. "I'll have you know that the clothing I wore yesterday was from the 1850s. Completely in fashion."

Lily snorted, "Maybe for you purebloods. But normal people wear things that were made within the past twenty years."

"Since when have we been normal?"

"Fair point."

They made their purchases and walked back to the Evans' car. Just before Mrs. Evans closed the boot of the car, Mia pulled the jacket out of its bag. She put it on, smiling as she did so. She looked at Lily, who had a weird look on her face.

"What?" Mia asked.

"Nothing," said Lily. "You look really natural in it."

"Thanks?" said Mia.

"It was a compliment," said Lily. Mia rolled her eyes and got into the car. Lily followed, a smile on her face.

* * *

**September 15, 1973**

Mia took a deep breath and steadied her nerves. She could do this. She'd been training non-stop. She practised every day this summer. She would do this.

"Hey!" Lily's voice broke her train of thoughts. Mia opened her eyes to see Lily's green ones staring back at her. "You ready?"

"Yes," said Mia. "Could you braid my hair? I don't want it to interfere."

Lily moved around behind Mia and carefully started to cross sections of her hair. It took about fifteen minutes, considering two things; one, Mia's hair was long and curly, and two, it didn't like to be contained. However, Lily kept working and Mia stayed perfectly still until it was done in a tight plait down her back.

Mia stood up and steadied her breath. She grabbed her broomstick and walked out of the dorm, Lily behind her. They were silent as they walked down the five flights of stairs to get to the common room and then an additional seven flights to reach the entrance hall on the ground floor. As they walked across the grounds to the Quidditch Pitch, Mia concentrated on her breathing, and Lily didn't interrupt her. This was the most nerve-wracking thing Mia had done in awhile.

"You'll do great," said Lily when they reached the entrance of the changing rooms. "I believe in you."

Mia grinned. "You're going to be cheering me on right?"

Lily rolled her eyes and said, "Of course silly. That's what best friends are for!" She gave Mia one last hug and went up the wooden staircase just to the right of the Gryffindor changing rooms. Mia took one last deep breath and entered. She walked straight through as she had already gotten dressed. There were a couple of other people in there, but it seemed like the majority of people were already out on the pitch.

Mia held her hand up to her eyes when she walked back into the sunlight. There weren't a lot of people, but it was substantial. Two people were standing apart from the bulk of the crowd, going over a piece of parchment. A badge with a "C" on it was pinned to one of their robes. Mia made her way over to them.

The first person was a rather tall girl. She was the one with the badge, had pale blonde hair done in two braids down her back. Her scarlet quidditch robes had a large number 04 on the back, with GREEN at the top. Considering the girl's similarity to Pandora, Mia wondered if they were related.

The other person, this one was a boy, had the number 01 on his back. The name on the back spelled out PREWITT. He was ruffling his ginger hair and the other hand was carrying the Quaffle. Their broomsticks, along with the box carrying the rest of the balls, lay at their feet.

The blonde girl, Green, looked up when Mia approached them. She looked Mia up and down once then said, "I'm assuming you're here to try out. What position do you play?"

"Chaser," said Mia.

"Right then," said Green. "Name?"

"Hermione Potter," said Mia. She was willing to use her actual name for important things like this.

"Potter?" said Prewitt. "Didn't we get another Potter earlier, Cas?"

"We did," said Cassie. "Also trying out for Chaser. Anyways, you can go join that group over there." She waved towards the second largest group clustered on the pitch. We'll be starting in a couple of minutes."

Mia thanked both of them and made her way over to the group. Internally, she was panicking. James couldn't see her until she was in the air. He would tell her she couldn't try out or that he would tell their parents. Mia shivered at the thought.

Thankfully, no one was talking or moving around much. Mia found some taller students and stood in their shadows. She wasn't hiding, she told herself. She was just placing herself strategically. That's what Regulus would say anyways.

When Green and Prewitt made their way to the front of the groups, Mia shifted her weight foot to foot. Green blew her whistle and any chatter ceased.

"Right then," she said. "We're going to start with Seekers, then move onto Beaters, then the Chasers will be selected. I'll be filling out the team with a Seeker, two Beaters, and two Chasers. If you're selected for the team, you're expected to appear at every practice unless you've received detention. Understood?"

There was a general murmur of agreement and Green nodded her head in satisfaction. Now Prewitt stepped forward.

"I'm Gideon Prewitt and I'll be your Assistant Captain for this year. Cassandra," he nodded his head at Green, "is your Captain. Now, divide into groups of ten and let's see if you can actually fly your brooms."

Each large group split into smaller groups of ten. Slowly, each group took off and made one lap around the Pitch. After Mia touched back down and James didn't come up to her, she started to relax. Maybe Lily spending twenty minutes braiding her hair accomplished more than keeping her hair out of her face.

"Let's start with Seekers," said Green after she had dismissed those who didn't pass the flying test.

All the Seekers mounted their brooms and when Prewitt released the Snitch, they took off. After the game of catching and releasing the Snitch fifteen times, the Seekers had been chosen with Richard Higgs retaining his Seeker position. Then the Beaters were up. In groups of four, they tried to hit each other with the Bludgers. In the end, Fabian Prewitt and Janet Scott were selected as the team's Beaters.

Finally, it was time for the Chaser's to be selected. Gideon Prewitt flew up to goal posts and took his position as Keeper. Green turned to the group of hopeful Chasers. "You'll be going up in pairs with me," she said. "Our goal is to work as a team and to score as many goals on Prewitt as possible within ten minutes. I'll be selecting people at random."

And indeed she did. While Green seemed to keep track of whom she had brought up already, she had chosen Mia three times now. Mia felt as though her arms were going to fall off from all the passing and throwing she had been doing. But she kept her attention on the tryouts.

After about two hours of Chaser tryouts, Green pulled out her clipboard. Prewitt flew down and stood next to her. One by one, Green dismissed people till there were only five people left; Mia, Flora Max, Leah Conner, Caleb Johnson, and James Potter. Mia steadfastly refused to look at James. Once again, she thanked Lily for braiding her hair as it seemed James didn't recognize her with her hair up.

With only five people remaining, Green had them run moves. Mia seemed to be on auto-pilot. She weaved, ducked, passed, and received with practiced ease. Everything except the ball, the broom, and the outlines of the other players was a blur. When Green finally called them back down Mia's face was flushed, but she was smiling.

"Right then," said Green. "I've made my decision. You five were extremely good, so be proud of yourselves. However, we can only have two Chasers. Congratulations James Potter," James drew himself up, beaming. Mia caught a glimpse of his friends cheering from the stands. She caught Lily's attention and rolled her eyes. "and Hermione Potter," finished Green.

Lily and Marlene, who had joined Lily at some point, clapped and cheered. Mia started to smile, but her brother's face stopped her. He looked flabbergasted and was looking around at the other people. When his eyes met Mia's, they flashed with recognition. He turned away and Mia was left with a sense of unease. For the first time in her life, she couldn't tell what James was thinking.

* * *

Later that evening, while Mia and Mary were studying, James sat down at their table. Mia, knowing it had to be related to tryouts, told Mary that she would be a minute. Mary sensed that the siblings needed to talk and went to go find Dorcas, promising she would be back later.

"What do you want, James?" said Mia, crossing her arms.

"Since when do you play Quidditch?" he asked. He wasn't yelling, but his voice was frustrated.

"Since I was eight," replied Mia. James gave her a look of incredulity. "I snuck out at night to practice so that Mum wouldn't find out."

A look of realisation came across James' face. "Your wrist," he said. "Normally you're not clumsy but you sprained your wrist. That was from playing Quidditch, wasn't it."

"Yup," said Mia. She was surprised James remembered that incident. "So when are you going to tell Mum?"

James looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to write to her about making the team, yes?"

"Yes…"

"Won't you mention me making the team as well? That's sure to get me in trouble."

"No."

"No?"

"I'm not going to mention you making the team. You'll mention it to Mum and Dad if you want to."

Mia stared at her brother. The James she had spent time with wouldn't have hesitated to rat her out.

"How about this," said James. "I won't tell Mum and Dad what you're doing if you don't tell them what I'm doing."

Mia narrowed her eyes. "What's the catch?" she asked.

"No catch," replied James. "Unless you think that I'm going to seriously hurt or kill myself and vice versa."

"So if I kiss a boy…"

"Then I won't tell them."

"And if you're a prat?"

"You don't tell them."

Mia looked her brother straight in the eyes. James looked right back at her.

"Deal," she said. She and James shook hands and he left the table. Mia let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. Her parents weren't going to be told that she was playing Quidditch until she was ready for them to know.

* * *

**October 6, 1973**

"Ready to go?" asked Lily. She wrapped a red and gold scarf around her neck and secured her hat with a couple of hair pins. Picking up her school bag, Lily flashed a grin at Mia.

"Gimme a minute, Lils." Mia was digging through her school trunk, trying to find her gloves. It was cold outside, even for October. She finally found them underneath her first year Charms textbook. She should really clean out her trunk when she goes home for Yule.

She pulled on the cream cashmere gloves, making sure they were secure before she put on her leather jacket. Slinging her bag over her shoulder, she joined Lily at the door.

Together they walked out of the dorm, down the stairs, out the common room, through the castles, out the heavy wooden doors, and into the clocktower courtyard. Professor McGonagall and Filch were collecting papers to ensure that students were allowed to enter the village. After Lily and Mia were given cleared, they joined the rest of the students in their walk to the front gates.

"Lily! Mia!" Mia turned her head to see Pandora standing in the doorway of a carriage. She waved to them and they hurried to join her. Clambering in after Lily, Mia saw that it was partially full.

Pandora filled the seat closest to the door. She was wearing Muggle clothes today; a white peasant blouse and bell bottom jeans. Her hair was done in one long plait down her back, a stark contrast to her loose flowing hair. Opposite her, sat Lily, who had swung her bag onto her lap.

Next to Pandora was a yellow-haired boy wearing pale blue robes. He wasn't familiar to Mia, so she assumed he was a couple years older. He had a brown leather journal and was writing furiously. His head was bent low over the paper so Mia couldn't make out his facial features.

Next to him was a dark skinned girl about the same age as the boy. Her hair was done in two dutch braids, with gold ribbons woven through them. She was wearing Ravenclaw robes and was twirling a wand in her hand.

Across from her was a red haired boy with freckles smattered across his face. Mia recognized him as Andrew O'Cain, a third year Hufflepuff. Mia took the spot in between Lily and O'Cain.

"Do you know everyone?" asked Pandora. "I think you know Andrew already, he's in our year." O'Cain gave a small wave. "This is Ranée Patil," she gestured to the girl with the gold entwined braids, "and Xenophilluis Lovegood." The yellow-haired boy looked up from his journal. "They're both fourth years."

"Nice to meet you all," said Mia politely. She usually didn't associate with people from different years, with Regulus being a glaring exception.

"Will you be meeting up with Snape?" Pandora asked as the carriage began to move. O'Cain raised his head when Pandora said Severus' name.

"Yes," said Lily. "We made plans to meet at… what was it Mia?"

"The Three Broomsticks," said Mia evenly.

"Why are you meeting with a _Slytherin_?" O'Cain sneered the word, making it seem like a disgusting thing one trod upon. "Everyone knows they're just a bunch of stuck up purebloods."

Lily opened her mouth to defend Severus, but Mia beat her to it.

"I'll have you know," she said, her voice as brittle as ice, "that my mother was sorted in Slytherin house. And speaking as a Gryffindor, I consider her to be one of the kindest people I know. You would do well to remember that."

O'Cain looked down, his cheeks coloured red. An uncomfortable silence fell over the carriage, punctured only by the sound of the wheels on the dirt road. When it came to a halt, Mia and Lily were the first off.

They walked through the village, looking at everything. The buildings were mismatched and completely wicked. Mia thought she spotted a building painted green with pink stars. They finally reached The Three Broomsticks, a two story stone building. It had several pointed roofs, and a couple of tables set outside. The girls saw Severus waiting at one of these tables, and made their way over to him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked Mia.

"O'Cain," she said shortly.

"What did he do?"

"Hello to you too," said Lily. She crossed her arms and stared at Severus. He flushed a little.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Doesn't matter," said Mia. "Let's just enjoy the day. Where do you want to go first?"

"Some of the older Slytherins were talking about the Shrieking Shack," said Severus. "They say it's an interesting place to go. Should we start there?"

"Sure," said Lily. "Out of curiosity, do you know how to get there?"

"I know it's on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, but no, I don't know exactly how to get there."

"Should we ask for directions?" said Lily.

"No, let's figure it out for ourselves!" said Mia. A blast of cold air caused all three of them to tighten their scarves. "Come on." She grabbed her friends hands and started down the street.

It took them nearly an hour to find the Shrieking Shack. It should have only taken them fifteen minutes, but they kept getting distracted by the sights the village had to offer.

Lily pulled them into a tiny bookshop, no more than ten paces wide. However, it was piled high with books of all kinds, both Muggle and magical. Lily left with four books; one on spell creation, one on the history of Hogsmeade, a Muggle book about maths, and _The Collected Works of William Shakespeare_.

"He's quite famous in the Muggle world," Lily was saying. "He wrote thirty nine plays and one hundred fifty four sonnets."

"But why do you need a book with all his works?" Mia asked.

"I left my copy at home," said Lily sheepishly. "It wouldn't fit with all of my textbooks."

Mia was distracted by a Quidditch store. Ignoring Severus' groans, she walked into the store. She needed Chaser gloves. She had been using an old pair of Seeker gloves she had found in her family's Quidditch shed. She found a nice black leather pair that happened to go nicely with her jacket.

They arrived at the Shrieking Shack around noon, flushed and breathless. They were all laughing so hard, they were having trouble standing. Even the sight of the dilapidated building couldn't damper their spirits. They stayed in the clearing for a couple minutes, catching their breath.

"Should we head back to The Three Broomsticks?" asked Lily.

"Sure," said Mia breathlessly. "Wanna race back?"

Severus groaned. Lily let out a brief laugh, but nodded. On the count of three, they took off.

* * *

**November 19, 1973**

Mia wasn't sure what she had done to deserve this severe of a punishment. She and Regulus had just been retaliating from a rather mean prank James and Black had pulled on Severus. His hair was still purple.

Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall had caught them planting the stinksap bombs in the corridors. After receiving a strong lecture from her, Regulus and Mia were told they were to join James and Black in detention.

"Of all the punishments that could be granted on this earth -" ranted Mia.

"Mia," said Regulus sharply.

"What? I think I'm allowed to rant when we're about to spend Merlin knows how many hours doing Merlin knows what," said Mia.

"Yeah, but _they're_ here," said Regulus. Mia turned around to see Potter and Black standing behind them. They were both wearing self satisfied smirks. Probably due to their prank against Severus.

"What?" said Black. "Professor McGonagall didn't pass on the message that you two would have the pleasure of being in our company tonight? Shame."

"Pleasure?" said Mia incredulously. "If by pleasure you mean hours of torture, then you would be correct, Black. The only pleasurable thing about your company is how easy it is to blame you for anything that goes wrong. Incredibly helpful whenever I do something that I'd like to not be put in detention for."

Black put a hand to his chest. "You wound me. Though if you blame me for anything you do, how'd you end up in detention?" His self satisfied smirk was so irritating.

"Unfortunately," replied Mia, "Professor McGonagall caught Reg and I with some… incriminating evidence. No way to put the blame on you."

"Indeed, Miss Potter." Professor McGonagall's sharp voice rang out behind the four students. Her expression was her usual strict one, but Mia thought she could make out a glimmer of amusement in her brown eyes.

"Good evening, Professor McGonagall," said Regulus. While Mia resisted the urge to roll her eyes, neither James nor Black had any reservations. The faintest pink appeared on Regulus' cheeks after the boys had rolled their eyes at him.

"Good evening, Mr. Black," replied Professor McGonagall. "Unfortunately I am needed elsewhere tonight. That does not mean that you four will not be completing your detentions however. I have assigned you to Hagrid for tonight. Follow me."

Mia and Regulus glanced at each other. McGonagall never reassigned detentions. Whatever she was doing tonight, it was serious.

They followed Professor McGonagall out of the castle and down into the school's grounds. As they approached the cabin on the edge of the forest, Mia grew anxious. Usually students weren't allowed to get this close to the forest.

"Professor," she called as they came to a stop outside a pumpkin patch. "What exactly will we be doing for our detention with Hagrid?"

"Yeh're goin' ter be coming' into the forest with me," said Hagrid. He was standing in the doorway of his cabin, a crossbow in his hands. Mia didn't know Hagrid personally, though she knew he and Pandora were friendly.

"Ah, Hagrid," said Professor McGonagall. "Here they are. They need to be back before midnight. Understood?"

"Of course, Professor," said Hagrid. Professor McGonagall gave James and Black a stern look before walking back towards the castle. After she was out of earshot Regulus turned on Hagrid.

"Into the forest?" said Regulus incredulously. "But that's against school rules! It's called 'Forbidden' for a reason!"

"What are you going to do?" said Black mockingly. "Go crying to Mummy because you have to go into the big scary forest?"

"No," said Regulus, glaring at Black. "But Grandfather Arcturus might be interested in what Hogwarts considers appropriate punishment. Going into the forest can't be safe."

"Yeh'll go if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts," said Hagrid, frowning at Regulus. "Yeh've done wrong an' now yeh've got ter pay fer it."

Mia and Regulus looked at each other. What could they do?

"Fine," said Mia. "We'll stay. Now what do you need us to do?"

Hagrid raised his eyebrow. No doubt he was surprised that a Gryffindor and a Slytherin were friends. Stupid house prejudices.

"We'll be scoutin' the forest tonight. Stay together. I don' want no one gettin' injured." said Hagrid. He turned around and walked into the forest. James and Black both glanced at Mia and Regulus before following Hagrid.

"Well it's not like we can do anything," said Mia.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," said Regulus. He pulled out his wand and gripped it tightly. Mia followed his example.

"I never said that it was," replied Mia. "But what choice do we have? Besides, we'll have each other's backs."

They grinned at each other. Together they walked into the forest, wands at the ready.

* * *

"You two," said Hagrid. "Hurry up will yer? There's still a lot o' ground ter cover before midnight."

Regulus rolled his eyes, but increased his stride just the same. Mia narrowed her eyes and didn't increase her pace. She was already moving at a quick pace. It wasn't her fault that Hagrid was so large. For every step Hagrid took, she had to take three. While she played Quidditch, Hagrid's speed was just inhuman.

So when the group entered a clearing, Mia was sorely tempted to sit down to catch her breath. In fact, both Black and Regulus did that. Hagrid seemed to not be affected, but both she and James were instantly alert. They simultaneously drew their wands in fluid motion.

"What is it, James?" asked Black.

"Can't you feel it?" said James. He peered at the surroundings, scanning the trees.

"Feel what?"

Mia looked up at the sky, then down to the ground. "The magic. The air is humming with magic. Where's the nearest ley line convergence?"

"What do you mean 'the air is humming with magic?'" asked Regulus. "It's just a forest clearing."

She and James caught each other's gaze. Their father had taught them at a young age how to sense magic. Most magical dwellings had a strong sense of magic. Hogwarts had a strong sense of magic, but nothing like this clearing. She could taste it on her tongue.

It scared her.

Mia didn't know how long she and James stood there, their eyes locked in a silent conversation. To be honest, Mia wasn't entirely sure what they were saying to one another. But they seemed to have come to a kind of agreement. If their companions couldn't feel it, then neither her nor James were going to explain.

"Nevermind," said James. But he didn't holster his wand, and Mia didn't either.

* * *

**December 20, 1973**

Often, the most crucial moments in one's life didn't arrive with loud explosions or blinding flashes. They weren't on the battlefield or in a hall willed with silver-tongued politicians. They came up, quiet-like. And once they passed, lives were unequivocally changed.

It was a Thursday, just a normal Thursday. It was a rare moment when Mia, Lily, and Regulus got to walk the corridors together. The only downside was that Severus was in a class currently.

"Did you attend Professor Slughorn's Christmas party?" asked Regulus, curiously. "I heard some of the older Slytherins talking about it this past weekend."

"Yes, we did," said Lily. She repressed a slight shudder.

"First time too," said Mia. "We weren't old enough the past two years. Turns out, once you can start to visit Hogsmeade, a lot of things will start opening up to you."

"Don't remind me," said Regulus. "I've been wanting to go for ages. But how was the party? Was it worth giving up your precious study time, Lils?"

"Shut up, Reg." Lily rolled her eyes at him. "The party itself wasn't that bad. I will say, I'm glad Mary made Mia and I leave our wands in the dormitory though."

"What!" said Regulus. He had a slightly panicked look on his face. "Why would you do that," he hissed. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? What on earth possessed you to do that?"

"Mary pointed out that I would hex anyone who called Lily the M-word, and Lily would hex anyone who called her the M-word. That would just result in detention and loss of house points. Lily has a reputation to maintain and Gryffindor has to beat Slytherin in the house cup this year."

"But you shouldn't go anywhere without your wands," insisted Regulus. "Especially you, Lily."

"Why?" they said simultaneously.

"There have been… whispers, of a powerful wizard who wants Wizarding Britain to be ruled by the purebloods. I know that they're true because both my parents support them. My cousin Bellatrix has already joined his army. They take pleasure in torturing and killing muggles and muggleborns. I think they may have been responsible for the murders of Cedrella and Septimus Weasley. Some of the older Slytherins - Avery, Malfoy - they've been talking about joining them."

Both girls stared at the gray-eyed boy in horror. They had both heard the whispers of course, but to have them confirmed was shocking.

"So people at that party would…" Lily trailed off, her face frozen in an expression of horror.

Regulus just nodded. They stood there in silence for a moment. Mia couldn't even begin to process the level of horror that this information gave her.

"What about you?" asked Mia.

"What do you mean?" said Regulus.

"Are you in danger?" Mia asked urgently. She didn't want Regulus anywhere near these people. She didn't want to lose him to this wizard who hated Lily's kind.

"Oh, yes. The little prince of the ancient and most noble House of Black, in danger."

* * *

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were making their way to the owlery when they overheard the conversation. Sirius flashed a grin at James as they listened in. Peter's eyes lit up at the notion of causing some mischief. Remus opened his mouth to say something, but closed it just as quickly.

As they heard the voices start talking again, James recognized them; Mia and Sirius' younger brother. He was less inclined to eavesdrop after he registered who was talking. Mia's spellwork could hurt. But Sirius didn't seem inclined to move, so James stuck by his friend.

"What about you?" asked Mia.

"What do you mean?" said Sirius' brother.

"Are you in danger?" clarified Mia.

James blinked, then began to grow angry. If the younger Black was involved in something dangerous, James didn't want Mia involved. He had warned her that being friends with the Slytherin would put her on a path she shouldn't be on.

"Oh, yes. The little prince of the ancient and most noble House of Black, in danger."

James had said the words before he could stop them. But he wasn't sorry to have said them. Sirius quickly glanced at him, but didn't offer any protests. James pushed on, letting the words flow out of him.

"It'd be just like him to be mixed up in something dangerous. Can't trust a snake after all."

Peter snickered behind James, but Remus elbowed him to be silent.

"What do you want, James?" said Mia. Her voice was cold. James felt a twinge of regret, but pushed it down. This was for her own good. He wouldn't let his sister be hurt.

"Stop hanging around him," said James. No matter how much he wanted to plead with her, he didn't let his emotions leak into his words.

"Excuse me?" said Mia.

"If he's in some kind of trouble, I don't want you caught up in it."

"Take that back."

"No. I mean it, Mia."

Mia started to make a motion to draw her wand, but a hand caught her elbow before anything. James hadn't even registered that Evans was with Sirius' younger brother and Mia.

* * *

"Mia, don't."

Lily's voice gave Mia a moment of clarity. She shook her head to clear it. She didn't need to engage. Regulus wasn't putting her in any danger. Her brother couldn't dictate who she could be friends with.

"Come on," she said. She turned around and started to walk down the corridor, Lily and Reg at her side.

"You're just going to walk away, Hermione?" shouted James at their backs.

Mia whirled around, her hair flying out behind her. She leveled a glare so dangerous that everyone except James took a few steps away from her. However, James held her gaze, sending his own glare right back at her.

"Leave me alone, Potter!"

The words had escaped her mouth before she could stop them. Her brother looked as though he had been struck. Mia heard Lily take a sharp intake of breath behind her. Mia ignored it all. She turned back around and stalked off, leaving her brother. She didn't care what he did.

She was done being hurt by him.

* * *


End file.
